Sidekicks
by mariasantara
Summary: Meine ganzen Oneshots zu Der Raum und Die Erben von... auf den ersten Blick. Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, China, Tray, Slytherins und Ein bisschen Weltuntergangsgefühle bei Brenda. ... lest!
1. Alles anders alles gleich: Tray

ROwlings, nicht meins.

Tray meins. brenda meins.

Alles anders, alles gleich

Intermezzo:

Es war ein schöner Tag, bis Sie mir über den Weg gelaufen war. Ich meine wirklich schön, ein Herbstag wie er im Buche steht. Das Laub leicht gefärbt, die Sonne hoch am Himmel stehend, es war nicht zu kalt, nicht zu windig, nicht zu nass.

Perfekt zum Quidditchspielen. Wirklich perfekt.

Und dann kam sie aufs Feld. Ich meine, aufs Feld! Was bitte, wenn ich gerade spiele. Wo ich gerade dabei war, den verdammten Snitch zu fangen.

Ich wollte das Ding also gerade fangen, da kam sie auf das Feld, die blöde Henne, und...

Ich war geblendet von ihr. Ich meine, ich war echt froh dass ich auf dem Besen sitzen geblieben bin, und nicht die zehn Meter bis in den Rasen geknallt bin. Hätte sicher weh getan.

Gegen sie ist der Tag ... verblasst. Sie war so,... so wunderschön.

Das Licht fing sich in ihren streng, hochgebunden Haare, ihre braunen Augen so dunkel, so unlesbar, wie ihr Mund, ihr schöner, voller Mund, sich verächtlich verzog als sie mich sah, es war perfekt. Sie war perfekt. Sie ist perfekt.

Und dann, dann machte sie den Mund auf.

Und ich konnte mir mein Kommie einfach nicht verkneifen.

... Merlin, sie wird nie wieder mit mir sprechen.

Ich möchte einfach nur sterben. Tötet mich. Oder...

... hext mich einfach in die nächste Woche.

Hauptsache dass ich morgen nicht an ihr vorbei gehen muss.

Harry sah gelassen auf als sein Zimmerkamerad nun schon x-ten Mal auf stand, sie wieder hinsetzte, auf stand, sich wieder hin setzte, auf stand, sich wieder hin setzte und wieder aufstand.

Als er dann aber auch noch in fast rhythmischen Takt begann zu seufzen, und mit fliegenden Papierkügelchen zu spielen, riss ihm der Faden.

„Tray, bitte! Ich versuche hier die Arbeit für Snape fertig zu bekommen."

Der Angesprochene sah ihn nur mit großen, traurigen Augen an.

„Sie ist so wunderschön, Harry. So wunderschön. So perfekt. Und ich habs verschissen. So total verschissen." begann die Selbstbemitleidungsnummer seines Kollegen wieder von vorne.

„Wie konnte ich ihr nur ins Gesicht sagen, dass es kaum jemanden gibt den ich mehr verabscheue als sie, abgesehen von ihrem Bruder natürlich. Harry, erklär mir das? Wie... wie konnte ich das nur tun?", fragte er bestimmendend während er Harry an den Schultern beutelte.

Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer in Ausbildung sah ihn nur an, dann lies ihn sein kurzgeschorener, weißblondhaariger Freund auch schon wieder los.

„Setzt dich", befahl Harry und Tray tat es widerstandslos.

„Ok, hör zu. Du hast es ihr gesagt, weil es..." er wartete auf eine Antwort doch die kam nicht.

„Weil es RICHTIG war, verdammt noch mal.", schrie ihn Harry an, „Sie ist der Teufel in Person, Tray. Ja, genau der Teufel. Kein Stück besser als ihre verfluchten Brüder. Sie ist eine arrogante, selbstherrliche, überhebliche und zudem noch extrem gefährliche dumme Kuh." „Und wunderschön." warf Tray ein, Harry schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hey, was soll das?" fuhr der große Junge auf und starrte seinen Kumpel lange an.

„Erde an Tray. Wunderschön?" Harry stand da und machte ein paar weiterführende Bewegungen doch er fand die Worte einfach nicht.

Es musste wohl ziemlich lustig ausgesehen haben denn nach nur wenigen Sekunden begann Tray sich am Boden zu rollen und hysterisch zu lachen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge verengte seine Augen zu zwei Schlitzen. Dann erwischte auch ihn der Lachkrampf.

Minuten später saßen beide da, ohne den jeweils anderen anzusehen, sonst hätten sie wieder losgeprustet.

„Nein ernsthaft, Tray, komm schon, sei mir nicht übel, aber du und China? Das kann sowie so nicht gut gehen. Sie verabscheut deine Familie, wir zwei liegen seit dem ersten Tag auf der Schule hier mit ihrem Bruder im Clinch und überhaupt: Malfoy und Weasley. Das würde nie gut gehen. Echt nicht. Niemals. Das ist einfach unmöglich. Un-Mö-Glich!" Im selben Moment noch als er das gesagt hatte, fuhrt er mit beiden Hände vor den Mund und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

Tray Malfoy, einziger Sohn des Malfoy Haushaltes begann breit zu grinsen.

Harry schüttelte weiter hin den Kopf.

„Ok, die nehm ich an, Harry. Um was wetten wir?"

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Bitte, nicht schon wieder", wimmerte Harry, „Die letzte Wette die du gewinnen wolltest", „habe", „gewonnen hast, entschuldige mich, dass ich es nicht unbedingt als Gewinn ansehen kann, das der verrückte Weasleyarsch mich zusammen mit den Laborratten fast umgebracht hat. Hallo, Erde an Tray! Das. War. Nicht. Lustig." Harry löste seine verkrampften Schultern mit schmerzverzogenem, von Erinnerung entstelltem Gesicht. „Echt nicht lustig."

„Abgesehen davon ihn nackt durch halb Hogwarts zu schicken?" fragte ihn Tray grinsend.

„Ja, abgesehen davon..." Harry Gemüt erhellte sich zusehends. Bei Merlin, dass war ein Tag gewesen. Wie ein Spinnchen war Spider da durch die Gänge gelaufen, so dass man ihn nicht sah, und sie hatten alles auf Fotos aufgenommen. Als sie die am nächsten Tag ans Aushangsbrett gepinnt hatten, Weasley von allen Seiten und Ecken, waren sie aus dem Lachen nicht mehr rausgekommen. Nun ja, bis Er den Grund entdeckte warum ihm die Mädchen hinterher lachten und die Burschen ihn mitleidig ansahen, dass war sowieso das Beste daran gewesen, entdeckte.

„Bei Godrics Mätresse, Tray, ich werde die Schläge die die Drei uns verpasst haben, nie vergessen."

„Vor allem wenn zwei dich festhalten und Er auf dich eindrescht." Tray grinste bitter. „Eins muss man ihm ja schon lassen, uns so abzufangen, und den Einen unbeweglich hexen, während er denn Anderen verdrischt, dass war ein genialer Zug. Wenn Hermine nicht vorbeigekommen wäre, ich weiß nicht ob ich es überstanden hätte."

Harry verzog die Nase.

„Nein wohl nicht. Aber es war schon genial, wie sie da stand und ihm", „ Und uns auch, nicht vergessen", „ihm den Marsch blies, den Rest verdräng ich lieber, phuu sie war echt in Rage an diesem Tag."

Harry schüttelte es eiskalt ab als er an sie dachte, wie sie mit den Armen rudernd ihnen allen fünfen so gehörig die Ohren voll schrie, wie ein Heuler auf laut gehext. Aber echt.

Seitdem, das gab er offen zu, hatte er Angst vor ihr. Ziemlich große sogar. Und was das Beste war. Spider auch.

So hatte alles seine guten Seiten.

„Also was die Wette angeht, Harry, ich sage werten wir sie auf!" Harry schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf.

„Doch, ich werde Virgina China Weasley am Ende dieses Schuljahres zu meinem persönlichen Vorzeigefreundin machen..." Harry schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf, so als ob dass jemals geschehen konnte, siehe die oben angeführten Gründe. Doch als Tray ohne Punkt und Komma weiterredete und der Name Pansy Panswrick7 dabei fiel, wurde er wieder hellhörig,

„... würde ich also sagen ich nehme China und du nagelst die Parkinsontussi. Weil wenn Der-Junge-der-überlebt-hat mit einer Slytherin rummacht, gehe ich mit meiner Süßen," die Augenbraue von Harry zog sich ungläubig in die Höhe, „mit der Süßen, aller Liebsten China rum und keiner macht sich einen Kopf."

Der Strubbelkopf war positiv erschüttert.

„Warum von allen Panswrick! Sie ist... versteh mich nicht falsch, nach Hermine, China und Cho ist sie das Schärfste an der ganzen Schule, aber SIE IST EINE SLYTHERIN UND DAZU NOCH EINE ARROGANTE, UNSYMPHATISCHE NUDEL." Harry ging auf und ab in ihrer beiden Zimmer und war wie von Sinnen. Tray sah dem Ganzen nur zu und wusste den Ausgang jetzt schon in exakten Worten zu beschreiben. Es war der gleich wie immer, ...

Ach, da kam es ja schon.

„OK, Tray dir zu Liebe, aber wenn etwas schief geht und ich dabei draufgehen sollte, da schließlich jeder weiß das Dummie Zwei ein Auge auf die Panswrick geworfen hat", das gehörte nicht zum Standartprogramm, und hier ging es aber schon wieder weiter, „wirst du meiner geliebten Mutter gegenübertreten und es ihr erklären. Und wenn du dann fertig bist,..."

„... stelle ich mich meiner Mutter und sie wird mich mit diesem einem Blick ansehen und ich werde sterben dabei. Ich weiß. Also wie ist der Plan?"

„Potter und Malfoy Charme. Was denn sonst!"

Tray hielt Harry die Hand hin. Der nahm sie grinsend an.

„Das wird ein Spaß." Sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Oh ja.

Ok, Virgina Weasly, konzentriere dich, verflucht noch ein Mal.

Wie... wie konnte er es nur wagen sie in aller Öffentlichkeit so bloß zu stellen.

Dieser Schafskopf, der verfluchte.

Wie konnte dieser kurzgeschorene Arsch, mit den weißen Zähnen und dem perfekten Körper... ARRGH!

Dieser Blöde mhhh ...

Ach soll er doch in der nächsten Teergrube versauern, der Blöde Arsch

„RONALD!" schrie sie laut als sie durch den Slytherinturm eilte und sich jeder so weit wie möglich an eine Wand drückte wann sie vorbei rauschte. Sie riss die Türe zum Zimmer ihres Bruders, dem Präfekten von Slytherins, auf ohne sich die Mühe zu machen anzuklopfen.

Er war gerade wie so oft mit einer Tussi zusammen, sie lag unter ihm, ihre Arme fest um ihn geschlungen, Ronald war so beschäftigt seine neueste Errungenschaft zu vöglen, dass er seine Schwester nicht bemerkte.

Das Mädchen unter ihm jedoch schien sie zu bemerken denn sie rief ihr, sichtlich erregt zu, sie solle ihnen noch fünf Minuten geben.

China zuckte mit Schultern und verließ den Raum wie sie in vorgefunden hatte, nur um eine Frage reicher. Warum kam ihr die Stimme der Tussi so bekannt vor und sie konnte sie trotzdem niemanden zuordnen. Komisch.

Was sie wieder zum eigentlichen Problem zurückführte. MALFOY, der blöde Sack.

Dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal was sie eigentlich störte an der Tatsache dass er sie anscheinend hasste. Sie hatte es schon oft genug gehört, das gehörte dazu ein Weasley zu sein, wie rotes Haar, und dennoch noch nie zuvor hatte sie es so gestört als heute.

Das verstand sie nicht. Es war ja schließlich nicht so...

Ach, was sich selbst belügen sie fand er war heiß. Leicht gebräunte Haut, dazu die kurzen weißblonden Haare, sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt was es wohl für ein Gefühl war sie zwischen den Fingern zu spüren.

Dazu kam noch das er den absolut süßesten Hintern in Hogwarts hatte und ein Lächeln das dafür sorgen konnte dass sogar sie, die kalte China, wie man sie nannte, Schmetterlinge im Bauch verspürte.

Sie war gerade dabei ihr noch andere Pluspunkte in seiner Erscheinung herzurufen, wie ein stilistisch nicht immer einwandfreies, dafür aber sein Naturell unterstreichendes Auftreten, sein perfekter, Quidditch geformter Körper, mit durchtrainierten Oberkörper und einen süßen, nicht ganz ausgeformten Sixpack, da kam ihr Bruder, in schlechtester Stimmung vor die Tür und zog sie aber gleich wieder hinein.

„He, China", hörte sie das Mädchen von vorher sagen und schaute dann verdattert drein, als sie erkannte wer die Tussi war, die nur mit einem Leintuch bedeckt im Bett ihres Bruders saß und sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Gr..Granger!"

Als wäre es nicht verwirrend genug dass ihr Bruder es scheinbar nun auch mit Shlammblüter trieb, bemerkte sie wie er die Kleine im Bett mit einem sanften Blick anstarrte und dann zu ihr zurück ins Bett kroch und sich hinter sie setze. Granger lehnte sich genüsslich an die nackte Brust ihres Bruders, Virgina kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass das, na ja ziemlich süß aussah. Und einen weiteren Stich weiter in ihrem Herzen erkannte, dass sie genau dass auch haben wollte.

„China, was ist los?" fragte die Granger sie dann besorgt und beugte sich ein bisschen nach vorne, wurde aber gleich besitzergreifend wieder nach hinten gezogen.

„Der blöde Arsch, das ist los!", fauchte sie dann, Granger starrte sie unwissend an, Ronald flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und ihre Miene hellte auf.

„Welchen von meinen zwei Burschen meinst du?"

Virgina sah sie einen Moment an, setzte sich dann aber doch in einen der Stühle und schaute auf ihre Füße.

„Malfoy." Sagte sie schließlich.

„WAS HAT TRAY ANGESTELLT!" schrie Granger auf, und kam so ihrem ?Freund? zuvor.

„Er hat gesagt dass er mich hasst."

„Oh,... ahm" sie räusperte sich, „nimm es mir nicht übel, aber dass ist doch dass einzige was ihr normalerweise zu einander sagt."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte China leise und rieb sich ihre kalten Hände, „aber heute hat es zum ersten Mal wehgetan."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und verließ ohne ein Wort das Zimmer.

Hermine lehnte sich nachdenklich an den warmen Oberkörper ihres Freundes und nahm einen seiner Arme nach vorne so dass er sie fest im Griff hatte.

„Und dass soll gerade die kalte China gewesen sein?" fragte sie ihn dann leise und sie spürte wie er langsam nickte und mit der anderen Hand durch ihre Haare fuhr.

„In persona, Süße, in persona. Du solltest sie mal wütenden erleben, so gar mein Vater und meine Mutter nehmen da reiß aus vor ihr. Sie ist vielleicht sogar noch verrückter im Kopf als ich. "

„Nenn mich nicht Süße, Ronald."

„Ach, warum nicht. Hexst du mich in die nächste Woche? Süße."

Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm und lächelte ihn an als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ich du das." Sagte sie und begann ihn mit ihren Zeigefinger in die Seite zu tippen, und zwar so gekonnt das er sich weder dagegen wehren konnte oder etwas gegen die lauten, tränenerfüllten Lacher tat, die aus ihm herauskamen. Sie hatte Jahre bei Tray und Harry geübt, dass kam ihr nun zu Gute.

„Gibst du auf?" fragte sie ihn lachend einige Minuten später, sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und traf genau die Farbe seiner Haare. Mitten in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte sie und blickte ihn lange an.

Er war ein Gott. Seine Haut war weiß wie Marmor, sein breiter Rücken war eine einzige Mauer, sie liebte es Sommersprossen auf seiner Schulter zu zählen und die im Gesicht. Seine Augen war Grün, wie die ihren auch, und überhaupt war er wunderschön.

Er starrte sie überrascht an, als sie nicht weitermachte, ihn zu quälen, und war etwas besorgt zu ihr hinauf als sie einige Minuten später immer noch nichts sagte. Nicht dass es ihn störte dass sie so auf ihm saß, aber trotzdem.

„Was ist los, Süße?"

„Nichts", sagte sie dann endlich, „ ich habe nur gerade festgestellt dass ich dich liebe. Ich finde das sonderbar, du nicht auch?"

Und da breitete sich ohne sein Zutun, ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nicht im Geringsten, ich bin einfach zu liebenswert." Mit diesem Worten verengten sich ihre Augen zu gefährlich kleinen Schlitzten, es erinnerte ihn kalt an die Art und Weise von der kleinen Rede als sie ihn, Potter und Malfoy zur Rede gestellt hatte.

Sie griff sich ein Kissen und schmiss es ihm ins Gesicht.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht liebenswert, du Scheusal, du."

„Aha. Das erklärt dann natürlich den Grund warum du hier bist." Sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Nein, ich", entgegnete sie ihm, „bin hier, weil..." sie fuhr ihm mit den Fingerspitzen die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel hinauf, seine Augen wurden weit (nicht fair), „ich gerade nichts besser zu tun hatte." Sagte sie gerade noch, als er sie zu sich nach unten riss und leidenschaftlich küsste.

„Ich liebe dich doch auch, verrücktes Shlammblut."

„Ich weiß." Ihre Nase kräuselte sich leicht nach oben als sie ihn mit gleicher Inbrunst zurück küsste.

Virgina war noch immer leicht entrüstet über die Tatsache, die biedere Granger in den Armen ihres Bruders vor zu finden, wobei sie aber zugeben musste, dass die beiden ideal ergänzten.

Wo er aufbrausend und zu schnell handelnd war, blieb sie ruhig, wo er seine Schwächen hatte, hatte sie ihr Stärken. Übersah man also die Fakten, nämlich das die Beiden von unterschiedlichem Blut waren, er reich, sie eine Muggelgeborene war gaben sie ein perfektes Pärchen ab.

Dazu kam noch dass sie wesentlich sympathischer war als die Tussen davor. Und es schien ihm ernst zu sein.

Sie würde ihm mit ihr helfen, wenn er es wirklich ernst meinte.

So nun zum eigentlichen Problem.

Überlegte sie es sich nun genauer, war er eigentlich kein Problem.

Er war von altem Blut. Er war zu haben. Er war ein Mann.

Es gab keinen Mann der ihr widerstehen konnte.

„Pansy" rief sie ihrer besten Freundin zu, die gerade auf der Couch im Aufenthaltsraum lümmelte und ein Buch las.

Pansy sah auf.

„Was ist?" fragte sie barsch.

Wie jedes Mal wenn Virgina ihre Freundin betrachtete wunderte sie sich was man mit ein bisschen Diät alles schaffen konnte. Von der alten, fetten Pansy war nicht mehr viel übrig, sie war zwar noch immer dass was man mollig bezeichnete, doch hatte Kurven genau an den richtigen Stellen und ein umwerfendes Lächeln. Dass sie dabei genau wusste was sie tragen konnte und was ihre Figur unterstrich, machte sie noch erfolgreicher im Aufreißen von Kerlen. Dass und das sie sich für fast nichts zu schade war.

„Ich will Tray Malfoy zu meinen Freund, spätestens am Ende des Jahres."

Pansy sah sie an und bemerkte die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihrer Stimme.

„Und wie soll ich helfen?"

„Vögel Potter."

Pansy sah sie nicht sonderlich überrascht an und dachte nach.

„OK. Ich finde er ist in seiner Gryffindorart ganz brauchbar. Wie lange?"

„Wie wäre es mit immer. Ihr würdet euch wunderbar ergänzen."

„Du spinnst, China, ihn vöglen ist eine Sache aber wirklich was mit ihm haben ganz was anderes."

„Willst du lieber dass Georgius dir weiterhin hinterher läuft."

„Dein Brüderchen legt die Bullstrode flach. Er ist slytherin sei Dank nicht mehr an mir interessiert."

China verzog den Mund. Da ging ihre Argumentation den Bach hinunter.

„Aber Ok, ich werde es versuchen. Ich fand ihn ja schon immer schnucklig. Ich liebe sein strubbliges Haar."

„Da sage einer du wärst keine gute Freundin." Sagte China erleichtert.

Pansy nickte ihr freundlich zu dann wurde sie aber kalt.

„Wer hat das gesagt?"

„Ronald."

Sie sah sie einen Moment lang an.

„Entschuldige mich. Ich werde jetzt einen gewissen Slytherinpräfekten umbringen gehen." Fauchte sie als sie aufstand und aufgebracht zu Rons Zimmer ging.

„Ja, tu das." Sagte China abwesend, völlig in Gedanken versunken wie sie Morgen mit Tray Big Smile Malfoy anbandeln sollte.

Was am nächsten Tag passierte war recht unerwartet für den Grossteil der Hogwartsbewohner, denn seinen wir uns mal ehrlich wann zuletzt war so etwas nur geschehen.

1. Der Turmsprecher von Slytherin kam zusammen mit der von Gryffindor in den großen Speisesaal, sie schrieen einander nicht an oder warfen sich wüste Beschimpfungen an den Kopf sondern, entgegen alle Benehmensregeln, die für die beiden Häuser galten, küssten sich ein sanftes Bis später als er, eindeutig gut gelaunt(!), zu seinem Tisch ging, und sie ihm einen Blick nachwarf, der nur als lüstern(!) zu bezeichnen war.

2. Die beiden Besten Freunde der Gryffindorsprecherin, Malfoy und Potter, töteten in darauffolgenden Moment den noch immer grinsenden Slytherinwächter nicht sondern gingen nur auf ihn zu und schworen ihm feierlich, dass wenn er sie verletzten würde, brechen sie ihm jeden Knochen einzeln, wie dem auch sei, er war willkommen.

3. Ronald Spider Weasley brach nicht aus wie der Vesuv und verschüttete die Beiden in seinem Zorn sondern nickte nur sondern grinste weiterhin gutgelaunt.

4. Als Potter an Panswrick vorbei ging lächelte er ihr zu.

5. Sie lächelte zurück und hexte ihn nicht in einen Hasen, wie sie dass normalerweise tat.

6. Sie hexte ihn auch dann nicht in einen Hasen als er sie um ein Date bat.

7. Erstaunlicherweise überlebte er auch den Handkuss den er ihr auf ihre positive Antwort gab, Panswrick ging sogar so weit ihn festzuhalten und den Slytherin neben ihr von seinem Platz zu weisen damit der Gryffindor neben ihr Essen konnte.

8. Potter ging darauf ein.

9. Dummie 2/Georgius lies Potter leben weil er

10. Anscheinend mit Bullstrode liiert war.

11. Der verlorengegangene Slytherin wurde von einer Horde wie wild rot angelaufener Gryffindors zu Tisch gerufen und

12. Er kam dem Angebot der Damen mit einem verächtlichen kalten Blick gerne nach.

13. Malfoy hatte die von ihm abgelenkte Aufmerksamkeit dazu genützt um sich an die kalte China ranzumachen.

14. Sie hatte ihm nicht die Augen mit einem Löffel aus dem Kopf gekratzt.

15. Oder seinen Kopf mit einem Ziegelstein malträtiert.

16. Sie hatte ihn gefragt ob er mit ihr fest gehen würde.

17. Er war nicht schreiend davon gelaufen sondern küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

18. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und scheuchte ihrerseits mit einer freien Hand den Slytherin neben ihr davon.

19. Weder Weasley und Malfoy aßen etwas.

20. Potter sah seinen Freund überrascht an.

21. Panswrick tat das auch.

22. Der Essraum war erstarrt.

23. Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste Panswrick als er sie fest zu sich riss.

24. Siehe 18/ohne Slytherin weg scheuch.

26. Der verlorene Slytherin II machte es sich neben einer Ravenclaw bequem, und wurde rot dabei.

27. Sie auch.

28 Spider sprang nicht auf um die Unschuld seiner Schwester, die eindeutig in Bedrängnis war, zu schützen sondern aß unbekümmert weiter.

29. Mitten in die Stille erschien eine Frau aus dem Nichts. Sie hatte kurzes Braunes Haar, trug ein enges, pinkes T-Shirt unter ihrem wunderschön gearbeiteten Umhang, der das Howartsemblem in weiß, silber, gold und kupferfarbnen Stichen auf schwarzen Grund eingearbeitet hatte, sie selbst war sehr gut aussehend.

Sie war nicht zu groß vielleicht einen Meter fünfundsechzig, hielt sich gerade und hatte eine umwerfende Figur. Schmale Taille, breitere Hüften, eine netten Busen, ein strahlendes Lächeln. Sie trug ein freundliches Make Up,

30. Neben ihr erschienen nacheinander dieser Reihenfolge nach: Ein Luchs, ein Panther, der scheinbar wie eine Katze um ihre Füße herumschmeichelte, dann ein riesiger, schwarzer Phönix, der durch den ganzen Saal flog, einen herrlichen Schweif hinter sich herzog und schlussendlich mit seinen Krallen sich in die Masserade links neben den Hausherren niederließ.

31. Potter, Malfoy, Weasley und Panswrick bekamen davon nichts mit, Spider aß unbekümmert weiter.

„Wer sind sie?" frage der Direktor schließlich, als er sein Erstaunen unter Kontrolle bekam und mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie zeigte.

Sie sah lächelnd zu ihm hinauf, hinter ihr bemerkten schließlich auch die Küßer was Sache war und betrachteten wie alle andern auch die Szene die Folgen würde.

„Ein Freund, Sir." Sie bemerkte den zweifelnden Blick des Hausherren und deutete ihn genau richtig.

„Keine Bedrohung, keiner von uns." Sagte sie und deutete auf die Tiere, die zwei Raubkatzen neben ihr saßen sich hin und betrachteten alle mit diesem Blick.

Sie lächelte ihm wieder zu als ihr Blick auf Snape fiel. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, ihre Augen wurden weit, überhaupt sah sie so aus als würde sie im nächsten Moment umkippen.

Sie ging dennoch langsam auf den Potionmeister zu und betrachte ihn von oben bis unten. Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Sie tippte ihn mit ihrem Zeigefinger an und fuhr fast schon erschrocken zurück als er echt war und keine Spiegelung. Er rührte sich keinen Meter.

Sie schien die Sprache verloren zu haben.

Fasziniert betrachtete sie ihn bis der Luchs hinter ihr fauchte. Sie fuhr erschrocken hoch und drehte sich wütend zu dem Tier um das sie mit weiteren Fauchern beglückte.

„Ach, halt die Klappe. Schau ihn dir doch an." Mit diesem Worten zeigte sie auf Snape und begann ihn von oben bis unten abzugreifen.

„Da, seine Haut ist schön getönt, er hat keine Augenringe. Die Haare liegen nicht schmierig und ungewaschen am Kopf und er hat eine Freundin." Sie schnüffelte kurz an ihm. „Da, er riecht nicht nach Mottenkugeln und altem Gewand und soweit ich das beurteilen kann ist er gepflegt."

Nun fauchte sie die andere Großkatze an.

„Natürlich weiß ich dass das nicht mit meinem Hier sein zu tun hat, aber schau ihn dir doch an, ER ist heiß. Snape ist heiß. Der Satz an sich passt schon nicht. Bitte, lass mich doch erstaunt sein. Das steht ihr mir wohl noch zu."

„Grrr."

„Du bist so ein Arschloch, Rory," sagte sie zu dem Luchs und entschuldigte sich bei Snape in aller Form. Sie sei nur überrascht gewesen.

Der Vogel schlug kurz mit seinen Flügeln.

Sie sah ihn verdattert an.

„Was soll das heißen die Falsche Zeit!" sie blickte auf ihre Uhr und verzog den Mund.

„Das darf wohl nicht wahr sein." schrei sie als sie sich umschaute und die erstaunten Gesichtern der Schüler sah.

„Da überlebt man zwei der größten Kriege überhaupt und dann dass. Verflucht."

Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann setzte sie sich, nahm einen Bissen vom reichgedeckten Gryffindortisch und lies ihre Blicke etwas wandern.

„Was machen die Beiden am Slytherintisch?" fragte sie dann beiläufig als sie noch ein Stück Brot nahm und zu den Jungen hinsah.

Orkanartig ging es los und es folgte eine Aufzählung der Ereignisse (siehe 1. bis 25.), sie hörte aufmerksam zu.

Der Alte Mann am Podium wollte etwas sagen, aber anscheinend hatte jemand einen Stillspruch über ihn geworfen.

„Ruhe." Sagte die Zuhörern schließlich, der Lärm im Raum verstummte augenblicklich.

„Ich bin wohl doch nicht so falsch wie ich es gedacht habe. Alles was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, es wird in den nächsten Jahren ein ziemlich verwirrte Mädchen, etwa fünftes Schuljahr auftauchen, gewisse Anmut inklusive, und nicht wissend was zum Teufel hier eigentlich abgeht. Sagt ihr einfach, sie soll dabei helfen Voldemordt fertig machen, dann schuldet ihr ihr etwas."

„Voldemordt ist tot."

„Nein. Ist er nicht. So schnell lässt sich der Alte Vixxer nicht umbringen." Fauchte sie verächtlich. Sie wusste wovon sie sprach.

„Wie dem auch sei, sie heißt Brenda, weiß was sie tut und ... ihr werdet schon sehen."

Sie sah sich Snape noch mal mit Genuss an dann wandte sie sich zu Malfoy.

„Junge geh ran und mach sie glücklich. Selbes gilt für euch Harry und Spider. Wehe ich höre was wenn ich wiederkomme."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Und nacheinander verschwanden auch die Tiere neben ihr.

Es erhob sich gerade ein lautes Gemurmel als sie wieder auftauchte und ihren Zauberstab schwenkte.

„Tut mir leid, hätte ich fast vergessen. Nicht böse sein." Sagte sie als sie dem Hausherren ein strahlendes Lächeln zeigte.

„Ach, Malfoy, Dreh nicht durch wenn du das zwischen Rose und Mad Charles rausfindest." Sie grinste.

„uups." Und verschwand.

Hogwarts Direktor bemerkte dass er seine Stimme wiederhatte.

Tray saß komisch da.

Virgina war der Meinung dass sie wirklich gut war, Malfoy hatte ihrem Charme nicht widerstehen können.

Und Harry sowie Pansy waren positiv davon überzeugt das die Sache zwischen ihren Freunden nicht funktionieren würde, aber hey dass zwischen ihnen würde.

Intermezzo Ende.


	2. Für jeden einen Menschen: China

ROWLINGS, NICHT MEINS, leider.

Für jeden einen Menschen

Tray kuschelte sich näher an seine Frau, doch die drückte ihn mit einem unschönen Geräusch von sich weg und stahl im noch dazu im selben Moment die Bettdecke. Er ignorierte ihre ganzen Zwischenrufe jedoch wie immer so lange bis sie in seinen Armen lag und sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.

Er genoss es sie nahe bei sich zu spüren, das Herz klopfte ihm jedes Mal wieder bis zum Hals hinauf, er konnte nicht glauben, dass es jemals anders gewesen war.

Der alte Vixxer hatte sie getötet. Selbst nach so langer Zeit konnte er es nicht glauben, wollte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Hin und wieder verfolgte ihn der Anblick seiner verstümmelnden Frau bis in seine Alpträume hinein und dann noch weithin in den Tag. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an viel erinnern und er war sehr dankbar dass es so war.

Wie jeden Morgen dankte er Merlin dafür dass Brenda da gewesen war und sie alle im letzten Moment rausgeholt hatte. Ohne sie wäre die Welt wie er sie liebte gefallen und alles was er liebte eliminiert worden. China wäre tot, ihre Familien wären tot, Harry wäre wirklich tot und nichts und niemand hätte daran etwas ändern können. Niemand wäre mehr da gewesen etwas zu ändern.

Ohne sie, er wusste nicht was dann passiert wäre.

„Du denkst wieder an sie?" schuckelte sie sich an ihn, Tray nickte.

„Sie war so verletzt als sie gegangen war und Rose hat meine Befürchtungen nicht unbedingt verstreut. Sie war so blass. Und..." „Und du fragst dich ob es ihr gut geht, ob sie sich inzwischen erholt hat und ob sie es seelisch verkraftet hat?"

Wieder nickte er. Brenda war tödlich verwundet gewesen, niemand konnte das überleben, aber, das machte ihm Hoffnung, sie musste. Wie sollte sie schließlich sonst in die Vergangenheit gereist sein und ihnen allen an diesem denkwürdigen Tag von ihrer Ankunft erzählen. Das gab ihm Hoffnung.

Tray seufzte laut und lies China los. Sie entfernte sich ein bisschen von ihm und drehte sich dann um.

Er liebte ihre braunen Augen so sehr. Er liebte ihre Denkweise so sehr. Er wollte sie küssen. Aber wie so oft, kam sie ihm zuvor.

„Sie kommt wieder, Tray. Sie hat es versprochen. Und was sie verspricht hält sie." Sagte sie zwischen den Küssen und begann ihn zu necken.

„Schon zwei Jahre... seit zwei Jahren wissen wir nicht was aus ihr geworden ist. Ich mache mir hmmpf" Ihre Zunge in seinem Mund lies ihm verstummen. In einem Moment der Klarheit fuhren seine Arme unter ihren hindurch und er legte sie geschickt auf den Rücken. Sie ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und zersauste seine Haare mit ihren Fingern, die nach unten über seinen breiten Rücken fuhren, seitlich an seiner Flanke vorbei bis sie ihre zarten aber starken Hände zwischen sich und seine Brust geschmuggelt hatte. Sie stieß ihn von sich weg.

Flink saß sie nun auf ihm und grinste hinunter auf ihren verkaterten Gatten. Die letzte Nacht waren sie lang weggewesen, das viele Bier hatte nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen das er heute in Bettlaken unwiderstehlich aussah, aber es war dennoch so. Sie lachte ihn an und erstarrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung.

„Brenda." Sagte sie leise und zog von hinten her ein Betttuch über ihre Blößen.

Tray sah überrascht aus seiner Rückenlagen nach hinten und wirklich da stand Brenda. Sie war blass, nicht mehr so schlimm wie beim letzen Mal als er sie gesehen hatte, aber ihre Augen waren mit tiefen Schatten untersetzt.

Das schelmische Grinsen war aber Godric sei Dank nicht völlig aus ihrer Mimik verschwunden.

„Ich kann später kommen, wenn ihr wollt..." Sagte sie leise aber da war China schon aufgesprungen und hatte sie fest in die Arme genommen.

Tray drehte sich nur auf den Bauch und suchte seinerseits nach einem Laken. Als er keines fand, war er es ihm auch egal und er sprang, wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte auf und umarmte Brenda auch. Die sah ihn fragend, mit einen Glitzern in ihren Augen an, die Anspannung wich aber langsam von ihr.

„Ich hab euch wirklich vermisst, Leute, aber so sehr auch wieder nicht. Lasst mich los, zieht euch an, gegenseitig wenn ihr wollt und kommt dann raus." Ein schiefes Grinsen vervollständigte ihren Auftritt und so verliess sie auch den Raum.

Tray sah China an, China sah Tray an, und keine zwei Augenblicke später waren sie beide schon ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen, China gerade mal in einem dünnen Sommerkleid und Tray nur mit einer Trainingshose und einem dünnen Hemd.

„Wie geht es Rose?" startete Brenda schließlich das Gespräch. Sie saß in Trays Lieblingssessel und der hatte es sich derweil in Chinas Sessel bequem gemacht mit genau der auf seinem Schoss.

„Rose?" fragte Tray und betrachtete weiterhin nur Brenda. Sie war wieder ein Stück älter geworden, ihre Haare ein bisschen länger, vom Gesicht her etwas stärker ausgereift und von den Augen her, noch weiser als zuvor. Er konnte es eigentlich kaum glauben das es dasselbe Mädchen war, das er vor vielen Jahren in Hogwarts herumirrend gefunden hatte, und sie dann gleich auf seine Hochzeit mitgenommen hatte. Sie hatte sich so verändert. Stärke wo Unsicherheit war, Treue wo Angst war und Augen so tief wie die Feuer durch die sie gegangen war.

Sie war krank. Noch immer.

„Brenda, wie geht es dir?" fragte er sie dann ernst. Sie sah ihn lange an und knabberte an ihren Fingernägeln.

„Schlecht, Tray, wirklich schlecht." Sie legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände und begann unkontrolliert zu weinen. Tray tippte China an die nickte nur und verließ leise den Raum. Sie würde ein Zimmer herrichten lassen und dafür Sorge tragen das es bald was zu Essen gab.

Der große Mann stand auf, ging zu Brenda und nahm sie väterlich in den Arm. Und sie lag in seinem Armen wie ein Kind.

Als China schließlich von ihrem Gang zurückkam, fand sie Tray stillschweigend vor, Brenda lag nur da und schlief tief und fest. China betrachtete Beide nur und wies dann mit ihren Augen auf ihr Schlafzimmer. Ihr Mann nickte. Vorsichtig hob er die junge, schlafende Frau auf und trug sie hinein in seinen Schlafraum, deckte sie vorsichtig zu und schnappte sich beim Hinausgehen für sich und China noch wärmere Kleidung und die Zauberstäbe.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte sie ihn und er winkte niedergeschlagen ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen gefalteten Händen.

Er fuhr sich mit der Linken über den Mund, es fehlten ihm die Worte. Was sollte er sagen.

Ja sie war stärker, aber so müde und so tot im Kopf das sie kaum noch atmen wollte.

„Schlecht, China, es geht ihr wirklich schlecht." Er senkte seinen Blick und betrachtete die Linien am Boden. „Für sie ist erst ein halbes Jahr vergangen und es war kein gutes, so weit ich den Folgen konnte. Sirius ist tot bis verschwunden, da ist sie sich nicht sicher, Ginny und Draco hat sie verheiratet, Harry die Leviten gelesen, sie ist mehr als fünf Wochen in tiefsten Koma gelegen, hätte Dobberius nicht achtgegeben, wäre sie tot. Sie hat schwerste Wunden, China, es wird dir schlecht wenn du sie siehst. Ich... sie hat sie mir gezeigt", sagte er blass und griff sich rechts auf die Brust. „Klaffend, schwarz..., es riecht als wäre sie schon lange tot." Er schüttelte den Kopf und war ganz blass geworden, seine Augen geschlossen, „wenn du sie berührst fällt sie in Ohnmacht. Sie..." er fuhr sich durch das Haar, „sie ... oh Merlin, sie hat gesagt, die Wunde ist schon kleiner geworden, in etwa drei Monaten wird man nichts mehr sehen. Ich weiß nicht, das kann es doch nicht sein."

China zog ihn in den Stuhl und nahm in zärtlich in die Arme.

„Es ist meine Schuld, China, es ist meine Schuld. Hätte ich mich damals nicht von dir trennen lassen, hätten wir ihn einfach fertig machen können, aber dann hat er dich getötet, oder jedenfalls hat es so ausgeschaut und ich habe den Verstand verloren. Es ist meine Schuld."

China schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das hätte keiner ahnen können, Tray." sagte sie beruhigend und schenkte ihm eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln. Sie führ sich durch die schwarzgefärbten Haare und legte ihm diese Hand dann beruhigend auf die Schultern.

Sie saßen längere Zeit so da, sie gab ihm die Kraft weiter mit der Schuld zu leben, die er glaubte durch seine Taten auf sich geladen zu haben, wie immer war sie es die stark war, und nicht er.

Ein Räuspern zerstörte die heilende Stille. Es war wieder Brenda, schon ein bisschen mehr Farbe zierte ihr Gesicht und ein erholtes Grinsen war auf ihren Lippen.

„Ihr Süßen wir müssen gehen. Die Zeit wandert weiter. Kommt."

„Aber ich habe dich gerade..." sagte Tray und sah mit seinem grünen Bärtchen richtig lächerlich aus, Brenda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du, und ich hatte meine Woche Ruhe, jetzt geht es schon wieder. Kommt schon jede Sekunde die ihr hier bleibt geht euch verloren. Los. Kommt." China war schon aufgestanden und nahm aus dem buchhölzernen Schrank die zwei Rucksäcke die sie schon vor Jahren gepackt hatten.

Auch Tray nickte und trat neben Brenda, sowie China auch. Aus dem Nichts vor ihnen erschien ein lichternes Portal, zu dritt gingen sie hindurch, hinter ihnen schloss sich das Portal so schnell wie es erschienen war. Gerade rechtzeitig genug, denn im selben Moment öffnete sich ein weiteres Portal, das nicht so stabil war wie das vorherige, es flickerte und flackerte wie eine Kerze im Wind.

Aus dem dunklen Nichts im Inneren fielen, wie als wenn man gestoßen wird, China und Tray in das Zimmer, sobald sie den Boden berührten, war der Durchgang von einem Moment zum anderen nicht mehr.

Der schwarze Kajal um Chinas Augen war von Tränen verwischt, ihr bis vor wenigen Sekunden nackenlanges Haar hatte sie hochgesteckt, es reichte ihr mindestens bis unter die Schulterblätter.

Tray neben ihr hatte sich auch verändert, seine grüngefärbten Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht, er trug seinen Bart anders und gleich wie bei seiner Frau auch hatte sich sein Gewand geändert.

Beide sahen aus als hätten sie den Teufel höchstpersönlich gesehen.

„Oh, Merlin... wie.." fragte er sie leise.

„Schweige. Sie weiß nicht das wir es wissen. Sie hatte doch erzählt das wir die ganze Woche nicht da waren, also sind wir nicht da. Wir werden sie damit nicht belasten. Brenda ist Brenda, egal was sie getan hat. Immer." Tray stand auf und nahm die Hand seiner Frau in die seine. Er murmelte ihr etwas ins Ohr, sie schloss ihre Augen, und als sie sie wieder öffnete sahen sie wieder aus wie zuvor, China trug ihren strengen Bob, Tray seine Haare kurzgeschoren, nur an ihren Augen konnte man sehen wie es um sie bestellt war.

Behutsam ließ er dann sein Weib los und ging zu dem Zimmer in dem sie Brenda anfangs gelassen hatten. Dort lag sie noch immer in seinem Bett und schlief tief und fest, ihre Augen rollten sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern wild hin und her, ihr Mund war zusammengezogen.

Sie träumte schlecht.

Ein Mal klatschte er in die Hände da erschien ein Hauself.

„Mein .."

„Invisible Potion, zwei Mal. Es eilt. " sagte er leise. Keine zwei Sekunden hielt er es in der Hand. Er trank es ohne Unschweife.

Und dann wachte er neben ihrem Bett und ließ seinen Tränen leise freien Lauf.

Das hier war eine seiner besten Freundinnen, und er hatte gesehen wie sie starb.

Und er würde sie nur noch ein einziges Mal sehen.

Wie hatte sie ihm das nur antun können.


	3. Vorurteile: Harry

ROWLINGS, NICHT MEINS, leider.

**Vorurteile**

Harry saß in seinem Zimmer und starrte auf den Boden.

Sirius war tot.

Seine einzige Chance auf ein normales Leben war tot.

... Warum nur?

Natürlich, es war seine Schuld gewesen. Seine Schuld! Wie hatte er nur auf diesen Trick reinfallen können? Wie ... dieser Tod würde bis in alle Ewigkeit auf seinen Schultern lasten.

Seine Schuld.

Er ... So dumm. So... dumm. Wie ... hatte er es nur so weit kommen lassen können.

SCHEISSE.! So ein verdammter Mist.

Er wollte schreien, er wollte toben, er ... wollte weinen und nichts davon ging.

Es war als wäre mit Sirius alle Hoffnung gefahren.

Weg. Und jede Möglichkeit, einmal glücklich zu werden, verschwunden.

Würde das ewig so weiter gehen?

Würde ihm alles genommen werden was er jemals in seinem Leben erreichen würde, alles was wichtig war?

Jeder?

Zuerst seine Eltern,... dann Sirius. Die Dursleys brachten ihn um seine Kindheit, Cho war wieder unerreichbar und jetzt auch noch Sirius. Warum nur?

Weshalb, immer er?

Er... oh, die Prophezeiung- Wie sollte... wie sollte er damit leben können.

Das alles, jeder in seiner Hand lag. Wie sollte... er...

Er war nichts Besonderes. Er war nur er. Und doch erwartete jeder von ihm dass er es am Ende sein würde, der alles zurechtbiegen konnte.

Und Dumbledore hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es ihm vorenthalten, ihm nichts gesagt.

Dass er ... oh, er würde sterben.

Und dann durfte er noch nicht einmal wütend sein? Dann durfte er ihn noch nicht einmal...

Scheiße. Wie hatte es so weit kommen können. Wie sollte er damit leben?

Und ... und er war schon wieder alleine.

Niemand der ihm blieb.

Alles dahin, alles weg.

Er verdiente das doch nicht, oder.

Gerade als er endlich wieder etwas Positives in seinem Leben entdeckte, jemand der ihn wollte, dann.. weg.

Alleine. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Konnte es sein, dass er es vielleicht nicht verdiente glücklich zu sein.

Jedes Mal wenn es halbwegs normal gehen zu schien, suchte ihn etwas anderes heim. Voldemordt hier, Voldemordt da, Tom Riddle einmal, ein anderes Mal nur Malfoy.

Immer gab es jemanden, etwas das ihn leiden lassen wollte. Dementoren, Riesenspinnen, niederträchtige Zauberer.

Ob es wohl dafür wirklich einen Grund gab?

Etwas dass sein Leben, so wie er es führte, rechtfertigte?

Harry saß niedergeschlagen in „seinem" Lehnstuhl und blickte in das Feuer das vor ihm brannte und das Holz unter Knacken und Knistern flackern ließ so lange bis nur noch rotes Glühen übrig blieb.

Es war schon später am Abend und die restlichen Schüler hatten gelernt ihn in dieser Stimmung, wie sie es hinter seinem Rücken nannten, alleine zu lassen.

Die Stille beruhigte ihn.

So war er es gewohnt. Niemand der um ihn herum war.

Er erinnerte sich noch, wie ihn Sirius einmal über das Feuer kontaktiert hatte, was war er überrascht gewesen!

Und jetzt war er nicht mehr.

Dass was ihn dabei am meisten überraschte, ärgerte, wutentbrannt machte, war die Art und Weise wie er es wegsteckte.

Ja, er vermisste ihn.

Ja, Sirius war seine Chance auf ein normales Leben gewesen.

Aber tief drinnen hatte er es wohl kommen sehen. Dieses Ende überraschte ihn keineswegs.

Es war das Ende aller Dinge. Aller Dinge um ihn herum.

Er wusste es inzwischen.

Er war ein Todesengel für alle die rundherum um ihn waren.

Er war der Grund das Menschen starben.

Wegen ihm. Wegen Harry Potter.

Der Junge der überlebt.

Wie wahr? Nur manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, ob der Preis den er zahlen musste nicht viel zu hoch war?

Mutter, Vater, Cedric und nun Sirius.

Er hatte natürlich gesehen, wie Sirius sich an die Vergangenheit geklammert hatte.

An die Erinnerung an James Potter, seinen Vater, der ihm so ähnlich war.

Er konnte keine Ähnlichkeit entdecken. Äußerlich vielleicht, aber innen war er von Grund auf verschieden.

Er hatte es dieses Jahr erfahren, was für ein Mensch sein Vater gewesen war.

Jemanden den er verabscheut hätte.

Einer mit dem er keine Freundschaft gesucht hätte. Einer der auf seiner persönlichen Abschussliste platziert wäre, gleich hinter Voldemordt, Pettigrew, Malfoy sen. und jun. und Beatrix. ...

Hin und wieder, wenn er es sich antat, und es geschah sicher nicht sehr oft, da fragte er sich, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn seine Eltern überlebt hätten. Jetzt wo er immer mehr über sie herausfand, nicht nur Gutes und sie nicht mehr nur noch diese rettendenden Figuren waren die über allem standen und ihn mit offenen Armen empfingen.

War es das was er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte?

Aufgenommen zu werden? Oder geliebt?

Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Er fragte sich nur, ob er sie jetzt wohl gerne hätte. Wie sein Vater gewesen war, was er ihm gesagt hätte, ob er wohl etwas Kluges zu dem Debakel mit Cho ...

Scheiße, mit dem Freund von Ginny. Ob ... er hatte sie noch nicht einmal gefragt wie es ihr jetzt ging. Sie war ja fest mit ihm gegangen. Was war er eigentlich für ein Mensch.

Immer mehr kam er zur Einsicht, kein Guter.

Harry stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer vorbei an der Fat Lady.

Er hatte Hermine und Ron um das Passwort für das Bad gebeten er wollte einfach nur ihn Ruhe ein bisschen die Zeit vergessen, und nun ging er dorthin.

„Wasserblasen" sagte er und schon öffnete sich die Türe.

Und er war anscheinend nicht alleine.

Laute Musik dröhnte aus dem Zimmer heraus und er hörte ein Mädchen lautstark, und falsch, dazu singen.

Er steckte seinen Kopf ein bisschen ins Bad und dort saß mit einem großen Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt und einen Turban auf dem Kopf ... McCarthy und rasierte sich die Haare von den Beinen.

Sie drehte sich noch nicht einmal um sondern sang mitten in ihr Lied hinein ein paar Befehle, die wohl auf die Musik Auswirkung hatten, sie wurde leiser.

„Mach hinter dir die Türe zu Harry und setz dich dort", sie zeigte auf einen Holzstuhl der am Rand des Badezimmers stand, „hin, ich brauch nicht mehr lange. Lappy, lauter!" Und damit dröhnte die Musik wieder durch die ganze blauausgeflieste Räumlichkeit.

Harry war zu erschrocken etwas anders zu machen und setzte sich erst mal hin.

Er verfolgte die Bewegungen seines Gegenübers, ohne jegliches sexuelles Interesse, wie es ihm wohl nachgesagt werden würde, aber aufmerksam war er dennoch.

„Sing mit!" schrie sie dann als sie hinter einem aufgestellten Paravent zu werken begann.

„WAS!" brüllte er dann gegen die Musik zu ihr zurück.

„Lappie, bissi leiser." sagte sie und trat voll angekleidet wieder hinter dem Sichtschutz hervor. Nur ihre Haare waren noch nass.

„Ich sagte sing mit. Das Lied ist gut, es ist positiv und voller Lebenslust. Genau das Richtige für uns zwei."

Sie macht eine kleine Bewegung die mancherorts als wirklich coole Tanzbewegung galt, bei Harry jedoch nur Stirnrunzeln auslöste.

Brenda schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an den Badewannenrand ihm gegenüber.

„Du bist noch schlimmer als Marcus, aber echt. Manchmal wundere ich mich echt über dich! Egal. Also," sie sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an, „was hast du hier zu suchen wenn ich dusche?"  
Harry wurde gegen seinen Willen rot.

Brenda nickte nur und lächelte ihn dann an.

„Danke für diese Reaktion, macht den Tag gleich wieder ein bisschen besser. Nein ernsthaft," fragte sie, „was hast du hier zu suchen? Du solltest mit Hermine und Ron herumhängen und nicht deine eigenen Dämonen dich jagen lassen."

Harry sah sie einen Moment überrascht an und hatte sich aber gleich wieder gefangen.

„Was meinst du?"

Brenda sah ihn nur überlegen an.

„Was meinst du dass ich meine, häh?" Sie fuhr sich durch die feuchten Haare.

„Dir geht es doch nicht gut, gleich wie den anderen der DA. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was passiert ist, aber anscheinend seit ihr nicht gut betreut worden. Wieder mal etwas wo ich den verdammten Zauberern in den Arsch treten könnte. Lassen euch die Drecksarbeit machen und geben euch noch nicht mal eine gute kleine Gesprächsrunde danach um dass professionell wieder aufzuarbeiten. Weil geht ja nicht, weil -leck meinen Arsch- geheim." Die Braunhaarige sah ihn verärgert an.

Harry konnte ihren Worten gar nicht folgen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Dir fällt wohl auch keine neue Frage ein, sag mal?" sie seufzte.

„Dann biete ich dir halt ein paar Lösungsvorschläge an. Da ich leider nicht weiß um was es geht, tipp ich mal ins Blaue und du schaust einfach was passt."

„Verlust. Egal was passiert ist, jeder Mensch ist für sich selbst verantwortlich. Die Sache mit Cedric, bin übrigens noch immer geschockt das Vo...ldemort hier reinkam, war nicht deine Schuld. SO wie nichts was im Zug Vol.. Voldemordts Aktivitäten deine Schuld ist."

„Das was ich" sagte Harry harsch und sah sie wütend an.

„DAS WEIßT DU!" fuhr sie ihn an. „Wirklich! Wäre mir neu, Potter. Du versteckt dich doch die ganze Zeit hinter dieser Maske, dass ich mich manchmal frage ob du dir überhaupt selbst noch sicher sein kannst was du denkst und fühlst. Weißt du das überhaupt? Hmmm? Ist dir wirklich klar das es nicht deine Schuld ist. Das jeder Mensch sein eigener Herr ist, dass du dein Leben nicht unnötig wegwerfen darfst."

„Natürlich!" stobte er auf, „Ich habe Ihm nicht helfen können, ich habe ihn doch nicht gebeten zu kommen, es war nicht meine Schuld gewesen, dass das alles passiert ist. Er ist von alleine gekommen und es war... es war...", er sah sie an und seine Augen wurden groß.

„Es war nicht ich der ihn getötet hat", sagte er langsam, als würde er etwas verstehen, „es war nicht ich der ihn mit dem Fluch belegt hat, es war.. nicht ich. ... Es ... war nicht meine Schuld."

„Nein das war es nicht." Brenda sah ihn an.

„Aber du hast an etwas anders Schuld, Harry." flüsterte sie nach einer Weile zart.

Harry sah sie überrascht an.

„Du hast daran Schuld dass diese Menschen leichtsinnig wurden, du hast daran Schuld dass sie fast getötet wurden. Es war deine Schuld. Es war deine Verantwortung. Denn egal ob letztendlich jeder für sich selbst verantwortlich ist, ist es auch immer so das jeder auch für den Anderen verantwortlich ist. Und du Harry hast diese Verantwortung übernommen ohne dir darüber klar zu werden."

Sie sah ihm mit traurigen Augen an.

„Es ist nicht leicht Harry, aber dir Vertrauen viele und viele setzten Erwartungen in dich. Und was du kapieren musst ist, dass sie das nicht tun weil du der Junge der überlebt hat bist, sondern Harry Potter. Du bist der Junge der Umbrigde Paroli bietet, du bist der Junge der sich für seine Freunde einsetzt, du bist der Junge der sich mit Malfoy anlegt. Du bist der Junge der Voldemort immer wieder die Stirn bietet. Und dass alles hat nichts damit zu tun was du als kleines Baby gemacht hast, oder in all den Jahren bei deinen Verwandten, es hat nur damit zu tun das du bist wer du bist."

Sie sah ihn weiterhin an, doch die Traurigkeit wich nicht aus ihrem Blick. Vielleicht war es mehr dass als ihre Worte, die Harry zusetzten, er war sich nicht so sicher.

Schließlich als er nichts sagte, fuhr sie fort.

„Und dein vielleicht größter Fehler, Harry, ist: Du bist ein Feigling." Sie machte keine Pause in der Harry sich rechtfertigen konnte, es war eine Feststellung, die sie hinter sich lies, wie so vieles schon an diesem Tag,

„Und", fuhr sie fort, „solange du nicht lernst endlich wirklich hinter dem zu stehen was du vertrittst und solange du nicht lernst, endlich dir selbst zu vertrauen und deinen Freunden, werden sie fallen wie die Fliegen. Einer nach dem anderen wird draufgehen. Also unternimm was."

Sie blickte aufmunternd zu ihm.

„Lerne aus deinen Fehlern, lerne aus dem was du richtig gemacht hast. Überwinde deine Vorurteile, überwinde deinen Hass, sieh beide Seiten der Medaille und dann kannst du sie auch beschützen." erklärte sie.

„Hör auf so blauäugig zu sein und von einer Katastrophe in die Nächste zu rennen und du kannst sie beschützen. Eigentlich ist es ganz leicht." Sie lachte kurz. Dann wurde sei wieder ernst.

„Und eigentlich ist es das Schwerste was du jemals machen musst. Denn dieses Mal musst du dich selbst hinterfragen und du musst alle deine Seiten ertragen lernen. Wenn du das kannst", sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „ist das mit der Verantwortung für dich selbst gar nicht mehr so schwer. Weil dann lebst du endlich. Und das hast du, glaube ich, bis jetzt noch nie getan."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Hast du mir was zu sagen?" fragte sie ihn dann.

Er sah sie nur sprachlos an und schüttelte den Kopf. Brenda stütze ihre Stirn erschlagen mit der Hand.

„Und warum nicht?" fragte sei aufgebracht. „Ich hab dir gerade viel an den Kopf geworfen, willst du mir etwa sagen dass das alles richtig gewesen wäre, dass alles getroffen hat?" Harry verstand nicht warum sie so gehässig sprach, nickte dann aber.

„Ich denke schon. " sagte er leise und machte sich ans Aufstehen. Sie drückte ihn hinunter.

„Wohin willst du!"

„Nachdenken." sagte er äußerlich ruhig aber innerlich wütend.

„Nachdenken!" sie sah ihn mit wutentbrannten Blick an, genau diesem Blick den er ihr so gerne zuwerfen wolltet.

„Dann komm mal mit!" Damit zog sie ihn mit festem Griff aus dem Stuhl hoch und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. Erbarmungslos schleppte sie ihn aus dem Zimmer heraus, durch dunkle Gänge bis sie in einem Zimmer waren, dessen Wände mit Polstern belegt waren und wo Sandsäcke baumelten, und verschiedenste Dinge zum Schlagen am Boden herumlagen.

Brenda stieß ihn rücksichtslos in den Raum hinein.

„Hier bleibst du. Und zwar solange bis ich dich wiederhole. Es wird dich keiner vermissen. Hast du darüber nachgedacht was ich dir gesagt habe? Geht es langsam in deinen Kopf hinein?" Beides Mal nickte er. „Hast du mir wenigstens jetzt was zu sagen?"

Er sah sie vom Boden, auch gepolstert her an, und nickte wieder.

„Was... was ist das?"

Sie resignierte sichtlich, seufzte und begab sich in Hocke.

„Du hast mir also nichts zu sagen, ja! Ich erkläre es dir also." sagte sie ruhig. „Du hast ein Fass voll verschimmelter Gerste. Du hast neue Gerste, frische, gute aber kein Fass.

Was machst du?"

„Ich schütte die alte Gerste weg und tu die Neue rein." antworte Harry ohne lange nachzudenken. „Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Du schüttest die alte Gerste weg?" fragte sie noch mal nach.

Er nickte energisch.

„Und wie kommst du dann darauf dass du neue Gerste verstauen könntest, wenn dein Kopf voller verschimmeltem alten Korn ist?"

„DU willst darüber nachdenken?" brauste sie auf. „ Aber dir fehlt die innere Ruhe dazu. Und mein Süßer, die bekommst du nicht wenn du dasitzt und darüber grübelst und noch nicht mal merkst wie schon die Würmer..." sie hielt kurz inne, „ich meine vergiss das mit der Gerste, beschissenes Beispiel. Ich sperr dich hier jetzt ein, es gibt was zum Essen, wenn du an dem gelben Teil drückst öffnet sich die Tür zu einer Toilette. Wenn ich wiederkomme will ich dass du bereit bist nachzudenken. Also tob dich aus. Schrei, weine, schlag die Sandsäcke, wenn du den Namen der Person sagst wird das Ding rein äußerlich dazu, ruinier die Zimmereinrichtung, verfluche Himmel und Hölle, hol dir Einen runter, alles was hilft. Nur wenn ich wiederkomme will ich sehen das da endlich was weitergeht, ich bin des Wartens leid."

Harry sah sie an.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst?" fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Entschlossen und Unentschlossenheit. Das war wohl ein schlechter Scherz.

Sie stand auf.

„Schon wieder eine Frage, Harry." sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, schloss die Tür und er war alleine.

„Rory", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Der sandgelbe Kater schlurfte heran und miaute. Ein Auge hatte er verloren und an einer Pfote lahmte er. Neben ihm stand fast nicht erkennbar in der Schwärze des Ganges, Cathy, ihr einst so schönes Fell war entstellt von tiefen Rissen und Narben.

„Du auch hier, Cathy, geht es denn schon?" Sie nahm die dunkle Katze auf den Arm und streichelte vorsichtig über den Rücken.

„Bitte passt auf ihn auf, ich will nicht dass er sich etwas antut, ja?" Rory schnurrte und Brenda nickte.

„Ich weiß. Es macht mir auch Sorgen. ... aber ich glaube, das es das Richtige ist. Ich weiß wozu er fähig ist. Und er will es einfach nicht sehen. Er wurde einfach schon zu oft enttäuscht. Ich befürchte wenn er nicht bald aus diesem Loch rauskommt, dann könnte er einfach resignieren. Und das darf nicht sein. Er ist zu wich..."

Sie sah zu Cathy welche sie scharf anfauchte.

„Nein, tadle mich nicht" wimmerte sie nach dem sie einigen Minuten dem Schnurren des Tieres zugehört hatte.

„Du, ich weiß doch selbst das ich im größten Teil über mich selbst gesprochen habe, Cathy. Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen. Aber ich kann nun mal nicht in seinen Kopf hineinschauen. Du weißt doch, ich bin nicht gut mit Menschen. Es hat doch gepasst. Es gibt durchaus Parallelen zwischen mir und ihm." Sagte sie hoffnungsvoll. Rory starrte sie einfach nur an.

„Scheiße, ich hab's vergeigt oder? Das war zuviel des Guten. Fuck." Sie hämmerte mit gewaltiger Kraft gegen die Wand und lutschte dann an ihren blutigen Knöcheln.

In Ruhe dachte sie einige Momente nach.

„Geschehen ist geschehen. Was soll's! Passt nur auf ihn auf." Sie stellte Cathy wieder auf den Boden, zog ihren Pulli aus und legte ihn dann neben die Katze, drehte sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Die Beiden Katzen schuckelten sich aneinander auf den warmen Pullover und waren schon bald eingedöst.

Im Endeffekt war es dann Mark und Kralle die auf alles aufpassten.

Harry trommelte seit Minuten auf seine Oberschenkel und wartete dass sich die Türe wieder öffnete.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

McCarhy war ein Jahr unter ihm und hatte ihn doch eingesperrt.

Ja war er denn der Affe für alle in diesem Haus!

Zuerst Dumbledore der ihn belogen hatte, dann Cho, dann ... und jetzt auch noch diese Viertklässlerin!

Er fuhr sich mit seinen langen Fingern durch die Harre.

Es hatte keinen Sinn wütend zu werden.

Es brachte doch nichts.

Es hatte noch nie etwas gebracht.

Und sie hatte Recht. Es würde ihn wohl keiner Vermissen.

Ron war zu fixiert auf Hermine, aber natürlich gab er es nicht zu. Und mit ihm sprach er auch nicht darüber. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich was der Weasley in ihm als Freund wohl fand.

Egal um was es ging, er lies ihn daran nicht teilhaben. Aber vielleicht war das auch normal so, er hatte vor Ron nie Freunde gehabt. Wer konnte das schon sagen?

Trotzdem, Ron war voll verschossen in Hermine. Und zwar so offensichtlich das er sich schon manchmal mit Gewalt zurückhalten musste ihm nicht mal die Meinung zu geigen. Und Hermine. Da brüstete sie sich immer alles so gut zu können und doch war sie unfähig Ron zu sagen das sie ihn mochte.

Aber dann, er war wohl gleich.

Cho. Wenn er nur daran dachte... wie hatte er sich nur Chancen bei ihr ausrechnen können?

Er hätte über sie hinweggehen sollen wie Ginny es mit ihm getan hatte.

Ja, die kleine Schwester von Ron hatte es wohl richtig gemacht. Sie war wohl wirklich die Einzige von ihnen die irgendwie normal war. Er erinnerte sich sehr wohl noch wie er gerade vom Quidditchtraining kam und sie in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke mit ihrem Freund rummachte.

Da wurde ihm ganz anders ums Herz.

Sie konnte es. Weitermachen, weitergehen.

Und er war immer noch am selben Platz wie vor Jahren wie er in dieser Schule angekommen war. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Er hatte sich nicht verändert.

Immer noch hatte er keinen Platz in der Welt, keinen mit dem er wirklich sprechen konnte. Weil, das fiel ihm so schwer. Und irgendwie dazu durchringen, misslang jedes Mal.

Wie oft wollte er Ron schon um seine Meinung bitten, aber dann, Ron war nicht so. Er sagte nichts von sich, also zog er gleich. Er wollte ihn zu nichts zwingen.

Wenn sein Vater noch leben würde... nein, so weit war er heute schon gewesen. Er war tot. Sie waren alle tot.

Und auch wenn er wusste dass es im Grunde wohl eher nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, glauben konnte er es nicht.

Nicht wirklich jedenfalls.

Wie auch.

Es war seine Schuld gewesen, nicht?

Wieder blickte er zur Tür und war erstaunt dass sie sich nicht öffnete. Er hatte jeden Spruch zum Öffnen versucht, aber keiner hatte angeschlagen.

Er rappelte sich auf und begann nach einer Weile niedergeschlagenen Starren und mit dem Fußtippens das Zimmer genauer anzuschauen.

Es war relativ groß, war sogar an der Decke gepolstert, es gab, Knüppel aus Holz, aus Eisen, es gab Dinger mit Schaumstoff, Boxhandschuhe, es gab diese Sandsäcke die von der Decke baumelten und leicht hin und her schwangen, es gab das gelbe Ding es war einer Wand befestigt und man konnte es wohl bewegen.

Im Grund genommen verstand er nicht was er hier herinnen anfangen sollte.

Aber dann etwa eine halbe Stunde später als er seinen trübseligen und dunklen Gedanken etwas zu lange nachgehangen war, packte ihn die Langeweile und er stellte sich vor den Sandsack.

„Cho" sagte er leise. Und hinter seiner Nickelbrille hervor konnte er sehen wie sich der Sandsack langsam veränderte in ... sie. Dunkele Haare, diese Augen, die ihn anfunkelten, so wie sie ihn immer schon verfolgt hatte. Diese Figur...

Und dann geschah etwas worauf er wohl eher nicht gefasst war.

Sie lächelte ihn an, genau mit diesem Blick dem sie ihm nach der Schmuserei mit Ginny Freund zugeworfen hatte und lachte dann gehässig.

Harry sprang erschrocken zurück.

Verdammter Mist.

Und als er sich umdrehte stand da der Junge mit dem sie ihn so hinter das Licht geführt hatte, wie er selbstgefällig dastand und auf hinunter grinste.

„Tja, blöd gelaufen Potter, war ja klar das die Süße mich nimmt und nicht dich." hörte er die Illusion sagen. „Jetzt steht es schon zwei zu null." Ginnys Ex- wie auch immer- hob seine linke Hand in die Höhe und macht das Peace Zeichen. „Ginny", er wackelte mit einem der Finger, „und dann noch Cho." Und mit dem anderen.

Der Schwarzhaarige starrte die Illusion perplex an.

„Und was soll ich sagen," fuhr Ginny Exfreund dann fort, „ich werde dir allessss nehmen, Allessss wasss dir wichhhhtig isssst." Damit verwandelte sich der kleine Arsch vor seinen Augen, wurde immer größer, und bleicher, seine Knochen stachen aus der Haut heraus und seine Nase verschwand und wurde zu Schlitzen. Die Augen wurden reptiliengleich, rot und starrten ihn hasserfüllt an.

Voldemordt.

Das hier war eine Falle! Eine Scheiß Falle!

Noch bevor die Angst in ihm richtig zur Geltung kam, griff Harry reflexartig nach dem Zauberstab und schrie alle Flüche, alle Zauber die er kannte auf den Feind vor ihm.

Sie verpufften ungehalten. Jeder Einzelne ohne Effekt. Nicht der geringste Kratzer.

Harry starrte auf den Zauberstab und hielt ihn vor sich hoch.

Inzwischen war er umzingelt von Todessern in ihren schwarzen Kutten, wie sie leise irgendwelche alten Flüche murmelten und nur darauf warteten ihm wehtun zu können.

Wieder entließ Harry Massen von Flüchen, die nutzlos verstrichen.

Die Wand kam immer näher, so kam es ihm vor, doch eigentlich war es nur er, der langsam Schritte nach hinten machte.

Dann stolperte er über den Eisenschläger.

Hektisch wanderten seine Augen zwischen dem Ding hin und seinen Gegnern her, er dachte scheinbar ewig nach, ließ dann den Zauberstab fallen und griff nach dem Schläger. Kopflos rannte er auf einen der Todesser zu und schlug zu, doch ins Leere. Der Todesser hatte sich gebückt und als seine Kutte etwas nach hinten rutschte konnte er dieses selbstherrliche Grinsen sehen das er so sehr hasste.

Wut erfasste Harry.

Immer wieder schwang er den schweren Knüppel bis er endlich traf.

Schweiß rann sein Gesicht hinunter und er atmete schwer als sein erster Gegner in Sand zerfiel. Gleich wie seine Waffe.

Er hörte die anderen Todesser ihn auslachen. Wie sie sich über ihn lustig machten. Wie sie über seine Familie herzogen.

Der Faden riss.

In einem Tobsuchtsanfall schnappte er sich eine Waffe nach der anderen und hämmerte auf seine Gegner ein. Einer nach dem anderen zerfiel und er rückte seinem Ziel näher. Dort, ganz hinten stand Voldemordt.

Dann endlich, mit dem Boxhandschuhen hatte er den letzen Todesser fertiggemacht, er schaute sich um.

Nichts mehr. Keine Waffen mehr.

Und Voldemordt lächelte ihn höhnisch an.

„Wie immer. Im Entssscheidenden Moment versssagssst du, Potter- Junge der versssagt."

Dann kam aus seinem deformierten Mund dieses grässliche Spottgelächter und er grinste überlegen.

Fassungslos, wie er war, verließen Harry seine Kräfte und er sackte in die Knie. Wässriger Rotz rann aus seiner Nase, seine Augen zollten ihm nicht mehr den Respekt.

Voldemordt hatte Recht. Es war Harry- der -versagt hatte, niemand sonst.

Mit tränenverschleierten Entsetzen blickte er den übergroßen Gegner an,

Er hatte versagt.

Wieder versagt.

Voldemordt beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und hob ihm an Kinn etwas an, so dass er gezwungen war in seine grässlichen Augen zu schauen und seinen abscheulichen Atmen zu riechen.

„ICH werde dich töten, junger Potter." Seine Stimme war eiskalt und unmenschlich, dennoch von einer Sanftheit, welche ihm einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen lies. „Töten wie ICH deinen Vater getötet habe, töten wie ICH deine Mutter getötet habe. Zerfetzzzzten wie ICH deinen Freund zerfetzzzzt haben und es wird MIR wieder einen Höllenspasssssss machen, junger Potter."

Seine Reptilienaugen blitzten auf.

„Berühmte letzte Worte, Junge?" bemerkte Voldemordt dann spöttisch.

Harry sah ihn an und zog schniefte.

„Du hast sie getötet." Leise waren seine eigenen Worte sogar für ihn selbst, doch in seinem Kopf echoten sie immer wieder, immer laut, bis er davon Ganz und Gar eingenommen war.

Voldemordt kicherte wie ein kleines, geisteskrankes Kind und grinste wieder überlegen.

„Natürlich war ich dassss, Potter."

„Du warst das, du hast sie getötet." Ignorierte Harry ihn, „Du hast sie getötet. Du Scheißkerl!" Blind vor Wut riss er sich von ihm los und wischte mit seinem Hemdärmel den Rotz von der Nasenspitze. Mit der anderen Hand wischte er sich über die nassen Augen.

„DU HAST SIE GETÖTET!" schrie er außer sich . „Du Scheißkerl, verdammte Mistkrähe! DU SOLLST IN DER HÖLLE SCHMOREN!"

Mit diesen Worte schmiss er sich auf den viel größeren, stärkeren Kerl und begann auf ihn einzuprügeln.

„Meine Mutter, meinen Vater.. .du hast mich um meine Kindheit gebracht!" Er stieß ihm mit seiner Faust in die Rippen drängte ihn auf den Boden.

Voldemordt wehrte sich mit Händen und Füssen, einige Schläge taten mehr als nur weh, aber Harry spürte es nicht.

„Töten willst du mich!" brüllte er. „Zerfetzten!" Harrys an sich schwache Stimme dröhnte von Hass erfüllt, „PASS AUF. Ich werde dich zerfetzten. ICH werde dich töten! Egal was es MICH kostet. Wenn es mein Leben wert sein soll, gut. Aber ich schwöre dir, ICH gehe nicht ohne dich!"

Immer wieder schlugen seine Hände auf den reptilienähnlichen Gegner ein, der noch immer hämisch grinste, solange bis er seine Hände nicht mehr spürte und er nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten ist.

Er sah nur noch die toten Augen die ihn so überheblich anstarrten und dann schlug er in Sand.

Etliche Male noch schlug er in den Haufen bis er über und über damit bedeckt war, bis ihn die Kraft verließ.

Er zitterte, die Tränen standen ihm bis zur Kehle, er blickte auf den Sand und auf seine roten Hände.

Und dann bedeckte er sein Gesicht und hörte wohl für Stunden nicht auf zu weinen.

Es war das Öffnen der Tür das ihn wieder zu Sinnen brachte.

Dort im Eingang stand Brenda, sie war umgezogen, neben ihr ziemlich groggy aussehende Katzen, sie lachte ihm zu.

„He," hauchte sie und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Boden.

Er nickte nur.

Die schwarze Katze machte es sich auf seinem Schoss bereit und schnurrte als er langsam und behutsam begann ihr den Nacken zu massieren.

„Sie ist schwer verletzt." stellte er dann fest und sah Brenda ihn ihre grünen Augen.

In ihnen, dort konnte er etwas entdecken, jetzt wo er darauf achtet. Es war Tod.

Brenda lächelte.

„Ja, das stimmt. Sie hat sich zwischen mich und einen Enthäutungsfluch geworfen, und mehrere Schläge für Freunde abgehalten."

Harrys Augen wurden groß. Wow. Und wie Bitte!

„Wie hat sie das überlebt?" fragte er kühl.

„Dobberius hat sie gepflegt."

Der junge Mann überlegte einen Moment.

„Dobby?" Brenda nickte und zog den sandgelben Kater zu sich und kratze ihn hinter dem Ohr.

„Aber..." Harry verstand nichts.

Brenda lächelte ich an, und Schalk sprang aus ihren Augen.

„Das musst du nicht verstehen. Und derzeit kannst du das auch nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, irgendwann komme ich und erkläre es dir." Sie betrachtet ihn und zog ein Bobon aus ihrer Hosentasche.

„Hunger?"

Und wie, er hatte wohl schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen.

Also nahm er es an.

Und es war noch gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Einige Zeit später begleitete ihn Brenda durch die dunklen Gänge zurück in ihr Aufenthaltszimmer.

Harry trug die schwarze Katze und Brenda die Sandgelbe.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht was ich tun soll." sagte er schließlich und sie blieb stehen.

„Alles", fuhr er fort, „alles was ich anfasse, das gibt es nicht lange. Auch wenn es nicht meine Schuld ist, ich bin dafür ein Auslöser. Verstehst du? Was wenn das niemals aufhört. Kannst du mir nichtsagen was ich tun soll?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihre langen brauen Haare bewegten sich mit.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „ich bin nicht allwissend, sonst wäre ich kaum hier." Eine Hand legte sie auf ihren Mund, es war nur eine kleine Geste, aber Harry konnte das sie damit rang, ihm irgendetwas zu sagen.

Schließlich ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper.

Sie sah ihn mit Augen an, mit einer solchen Intensität und gleichzeitig voller Hilfeschreie dass er sich mit seinen Problemen plötzlich ganz unbedeutend vorkam.

„Mir", sagte sie leise, „... also mir hat es geholfen, das ich gelernt habe, zu leben. Dass ich die Momente die ich habe auskosten muss. Vielleicht ist Leben das Erfolgsrezept. Ich weiß es nicht."

Ein schales Lächeln zog sich über ihre Lippen.

Harry nahm sie kurz in den Arm.

Sie war eindeutig überrascht und brach den Kontakt sofort.

Er war darüber noch nicht mal überrascht.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte sie leise.

„Weil es genau das war was du jetzt gebraucht hast. Weil ich diesen Blick von mir selber kenne, wenn ich jemand brauche der mir beisteht aber keiner kommt. Ich weiß nicht wer oder was du bist und," er zuckte resignierend mit seinen Schultern, „mit meinem Glück werde ich es wohl nicht erfahren, aber ich glaube wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich. Nur", er grinste nun ein bisschen traurig, „so wie ich das sehe, bist du schon durch mehr Mist gewatet als ich. Daraus schließe ich, dass das was du sagst höchstwahrscheinlich Hand und Fuß hat, deswegen werde ich mir Einiges durch den Kopf gehen lassen." schloss er seine Überlegungen.

Sie nickte beiläufig und reichte ihm noch ein Bonbon.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee Harry. Hermine wäre stolz auf dich, eine solche überlegte, logische Handlung."

Er sah sie einen Moment an und bemerkte dass sie ihn geneckt hatte.

Sie sah ihn überlegen an.

„Was, Harry, wenn so einfach ist dich aufzuziehen, warum sollte ich darauf verzichten?" Sie lächelte. „Denn das macht ja gerade Spaß, wenn du so vollkommen unnötig reagierst. Cool sein, ist die Devise."

Brenda zwinkerte ihm zu.

Und Harry nahm es zum ersten Mal richtig gelassen.


	4. Dunkel ist hereingebrochen: Brenda

ROWLINGS, NICHT MEINS, leider.

Dunkel ist hereingebrochen – Wo ist das Licht, dass den Weg uns führt?

„Sie brechen durch!" „Riesen, sie haben Riesen und... Irgendwas. Wir sind so im Arsch."

„Beschützt die unteren Jahrgänge, lasst sie nicht zu ihnen kommen."

„Ines, nein, bitte nicht..."

„Scheiße, so viele!" „Was, auch noch Dementoren!" „Haltet die Linien! Lasst sie nicht durch. Hört ihr mich, lasst sie nicht durch."

„Professor!... Oh, fuck, sie haben Snape und Lupin getötet!"

„Wo ist Brenda? Verflucht wo ist Brenda! Wir gehen hier ohne sie noch drauf."

„Tu mir das nicht an, Narbenjunge. Du hast gesagt du wirst das nie machen. Du hast gesagt.."

„Meine Fruchtblase, Draco, meine Fruchtblase..."

„Tray! ... Das werdet ihr büßen! ICH WERDE EUCH ALLE TÖTEN!"

„McCarthy- verdammt, holt sie her. Holt sie her!"

„Hermine? Bitte mach die Augen auf. Mach die Augen auf!"

„Sie sind durch den äußerten Ring. Verschanzt euch! Haltet sie auf so lange ihr könnt. Lasst sie nicht zu den Kleinen!"

„Auf das wir uns im nächsten Leben sehen, mein Lieb-"

„Scheiße. Scheiße. Wir werden sterben. Wir werden alle sterben."

„Beruhigt euch, ihr kleinen Hosenscheißer. Brenda passt auf uns auf. Bleibt ruhig. Nicht weinen. Ihr werdet eure Eltern wiedersehen. ... Oh, Merlin, bitte lass uns unsere Eltern wiedersehen."

„WAS VOLDEMORDT LEBT NOCH! Aber die Prophezeiung!"

„-"

„Jab, wir sind tot."

„Harry ist tot!"

„Holt McCarthy. Verflucht, Kendrick, hol sie."

Kendrick rannte los.

Es war kein guter Tag heute.

Das kleine Rothaar war hochschwanger und Drachenjunge über alle Massen angespannt. Und jetzt noch das.

Oh, er hatte in den letzten Jahren schon viel erdulden müssen und seine Augen hatten Dinge gesehen die so schrecklich waren dass sie ihn verfolgten und nicht mehr los ließen, so hatten sie sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt.

Er musste nur die Augen schließen und er konnte sehen, er konnte hören,... er konnte riechen. Und das war etwas worauf er gerne verzichten würde, was nur sehr selten der Fall war.

Vor Jahren schon hatten Todesser seine Schwester überfallen, seinen Schwager vor ihren Augen getötet, seine kleine Nichte, wenn er sich nur an ihren malträtierten Körper erinnerte kam ihm die Galle hoch.

Wie die kleinen Arme verdreht von ihrem Körper lagen und Blut dass zwischen ihren Beinen... diese Tiere! Und seine Schwester hatte es irgendwie überlebt. Körperlich. Geistig war sie nicht mehr da. Der Schock hatte sie hinweggefegt.

Sie war einfach nicht mehr da.

Und Brenda konnte nichts dagegen tun, Tray konnte nichts dagegen... Tray war gefallen. Und sie wie er es im letzten Moment gesehen hatte war auch China dem Tode nahe, auch wenn sie alleine über übermenschliche Fähigkeiten verfügte so war sie nicht übermächtig.

Fünf Riesen war zuviel. Selbst für sie.

All seine Schüler, die er in den zwei Jahren liebgewonnen hatte, sie fielen und ihre Schreie gellten in seinen Ohren wie ein immerwährendes Echo.

Und Brenda war nirgendwo zu sehen. Sie war nicht da.

Schnell, so schnell es seine müden Beine es konnte rannte er weiter zu ihrem Zimmer.

Die Belagerung dauerte seit fünf Stunden an und alles, aber auch alles war schief gegangen. Anfangs dachten sie sogar sie hätten eine Chance aber mit jedem Atemzug der verstrich erkannten sie dass dem nicht so war.

Wenn Dumbledore noch leben würde, vielleicht hätten sie dann eine Chance. Aber auch er war gestorben, hinterrücks vergiftet von einem Todesser wie man annahm. Der gütige alte Mann fehlte ihm. Er fehlte ihnen allen. McGonagall hatte die Führung übernommen, aber auch sie war an ihre Grenzen gestoßen und vor einiger Zeit gestorben. Auch wenn man nicht offen darüber sprach so war der allgemeine Tenor, sie sei ihm nachgegangen. Wie es hieß hatten die beiden in ihrer Jugend, als Dumbledore noch Vertrauenslehren in Gryffindor war und sie Schülerin, eine heftige, nicht endende Affäre gehabt... aber das war vergangen.

In den letzten Jahren waren so viele Menschen gestorben, er konnte sie nicht ein mal mehr mit allen Fingern abzählen.

Dracos Eltern waren umgekommen, ebenso wie die Zwillinge der Weasleys.

Fast alle Muggelgeborene waren Waisen, so wie einige der Reinblüter und Höheren, welche sich offiziell gegen den dunklen Lord gestellt hatte. So viele. Alle tot.

Und sie hier würden auch noch sterben. Sie brauchten Brenda. Ja, sie brauchten sie. Er brauchte sie.

Endlich hatte er ihr Zimmer erreicht und riss unangefordert die Türe auf.

Sie kauerte mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf ihrem Bett und rührte sich nicht, er konnte nicht hören was sie da vor sich her flüsterte.

„Brenda! Zum Teufel wo bleibst du?" schrie er und ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu.

Sie rührte sich nicht.

„Verflucht, Brenda," er riss sie an den Schultern zu sich, „was denkst du... dir... oh mein Gott. Deine Augen!"

Erschrocken sprang er von ihr weg.

Ihre Augen. Ihre wunderschönen Augen weg.

Nur noch leere Augenhöhlen aus dem schwarzen Massen quoll.

„WER IST HIER!" schrie sie auf und fiel aus dem Bett, „Wer ist hier? Wer bist du?" Sie hatte sie umgedreht und war aufgestanden, ihre Hände panisch vor ihrem Körper hin und her tastend.

Kendrick starrte sie noch immer vollkommen geschockt an und brachte kein Wort raus.

Er konnte nur auf ihre ...

Der dürre Mann beugte sich nach vorne und übergab sich.

Brenda derweil hatte sich am Boden zusammengekauert und wimmerte vor sich her.

Sie hielt ihre Hände vor dem Gesicht und verdeckte damit das Schlimmste was zu sehen war.

Als er sich endlich soweit beruhigt hatte, ging er langsam und beschwichtigend auf sie zu und sagte immer wieder leise sie solle sich beruhigen, er sei Kendrick.

Und als er sie fast berührte konnte er sie hören, sie und ihre heißer geschluchzten Worte.

„Meine Augen, meine Augen. Ich sehe nichts mehr. Meine Augen. Oh, es tut so weh,", wimmerte sie, „warum tut es nur so weh. Oh, Gott lass mich endlich sterben, bitte, lass mich sterben. Ich will...ich will das endet."

Blutig schaumiger Speichel tropfte aus ihrem Mund und sie schniefte.

Kendrick war erschüttert, zutiefst erschüttert in seiner Seele.

„Ich bins Kendrick. Brenda!" Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und berührte sie so sanft er konnte an ihrer Schulter.

Sofort zuckte sie zusammen.

Doch scheinbar spürte sie das von ihm keine Gefahr ausging und griff nach seiner Hand.

„Kendrick? Bist du das?" hauchte sie voller Schmerzen.

„Ja, ich bins. Gott was ist denn-"

„Kendrick, bist du das? Ich kann dich nicht hören. Meine Ohren. Meine Ohren!" Sie warf sich ihm in die Arme.

„Es tut so weh, so weh. Er frisst mich von innen drinnen auf. Oh..." sie hustete als würde sie einen Anfall haben. „Es tut so weh.", winselte sie, „ Und die Stimmen. Ich höre sie. Ihre Schreie, ihre Qualen. Alles höre ich." Sie drückte sich fest an ihn und ihr ganzer Körper bebte. „Sie sterben Kendrick. Und ich habe nicht die Kraft ihnen zu helfen. China und Tray sind tot. Greg und Vick sind so gut wie und" sie wimmerte auf, „oh, Merlin, sie sind durchgebrochen."

Sie heulte auf.

„Ich habe nicht die Kraft ihnen zu helfen. Kendrick. Es ist mein Fehler. Ich hätte... oh mein Fehler. Wie habe ich es so weit kommen lassen können. Alle tot." Wieder jaulte und heulte sie auf, so fest dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam und ihre Worte nicht mehr als ein Lufthauch waren.

„Ich hätte länger durchhalten müssen-", plötzlich bekam sie keine Luft mehr und ihr ganzer Körper zuckte immer wieder.

Kendrick starrte sie nur an. Er war nicht fähig auch nur ein Wort aus seinem Mund zu bekommen, nicht ein einziger guter Gedanke ging durch seinen Kopf.

Seine kleine Maus starb hier und jetzt. An dem Tag wo sie alle am meisten brauchten und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Er hielt sie fest als sie zu röcheln begann, sie wurde sogar ganz blau und ihr Mund weiß, aber er lies sie nicht los.

Der Anfall ging zu Ende und nach einigen Momenten regulierte sich ihre Atmung wieder.

„Die Flüche, sie fressen mich auf. Es frisst mich auf, oh hilf. Hilf mir. Ich bitte dich mach dem ein Ende. Töte mich. Ich möchte nicht dass mein Blut zu kochen beginnt und sich meine Haut abschält. Bitte, Bitte... bitte töte mich. Wenn du mich liebst, tötest du mich."

Sie drückte sich von ihm weg, und die schwarzen leeren Höhlen ihrer Augen starrten ihn an.

Kendrick war erstarrt.

Das konnte er nicht tun. Nicht seine kleine Maus, nicht sie. Das konnte sie nicht von ihm verlangen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte...", flehte sie ihn an, „bit-".

Sie erstarrte mitten in ihre Bewegung.

„Nein!", sagte sie leise, „Nein! Nein. Nein, nein, nein. Oh, bitte, Ginny! Oh, nein. Oh, Gott, Kendrick sie ist tot. Sie ist tot. Ginny ist tot." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Brüchiges Kreischen. Sie atmete verzweifelt.

„Nein, nein Draco tu das... oh Gott. Er ist ..." Sie hielt inne.

Ihre Atmung beruhigte sich.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, so darf es nicht enden. Nein, ich gebe nicht Klein bei. Ich darf nicht Klein bei geben. Kendrick! Kendrick? Du musst mir helfen. Ich gehe zurück. Ich brauch das Blut deiner Schwester. Damit könnte ich es schaffen. Alles in ihr ist an diesem Tag festgefahren."

Kendrick blinzelte. Plötzlich lag wieder so viel Kraft in ihrer Stimme, so viel Überzeugung.

„Du brauchst ihr Blut. Du wirst sie töten" Stellte er dann fest.

„Ja, ich will sie töten. Ich gehe zurück, und all das, ich werde dafür sorgen dass es nicht geschieht." antwortete sie, als hätte sie seine Stimme gehört.

Kendrick schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Das ist dein Tod. Du wirst das nicht packen. Du hast kein Mal mehr übrig. Alles ist..."

Sie zerrte an seinen Gewand bis sie sein Ohr bei ihrem Mund hatte.

„Ich gebe nicht auf. Bitte, glaube an mich.", hauchte sie, „Es sind nur noch du und ich. In vier Minuten wird Dracos kalte Wut zusammenbrechen und sie werden endgültig Hogwarts stürmen. Er wird den Dementoren und Riesen und Voldemordt nicht länger widerstehen. Nicht ohne sie. Entscheide dich. Deine Schwester ist sowieso schon tot. Bitte! Bitte, glaube an mich. Du bist alles was ich noch habe. Alles was noch übrig ist."

Kendrick sah sie blass an, nickte aber dann.

„Scheiße", sagte er gefasst, „ich habe dir noch nie was abschlagen können. Los komm." Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und wollte sie in die Höhe ziehen, sie griff danach doch ihre Füße versagten ihr denn Dienst.

„Meine Füssen wollen nicht mehr stehen.", sagte sie schwach.

Kendrick sah sie an und nahm sie kurzentschlossen Huckepack.

Dann rannte er wie vom Teufel gebissen los.

Die Gänge waren gefüllt von Wimmern und Schreien, doch Kendrick ignorierte sie alle und rannte weiter.

Es war Richtig. Das Einzige was sie tun konnten.

Sie hatte ihm ein Mal erklärt dass es nur noch zwei Dimensionen gab, und nur die zwei existieren konnten. Und es würde die nächsten Hundert Jahren keine Weiteren geben, warum erklärte sie nicht. Wenn sie also wirklich zurückkonnte, würde das hier nie passiert sein. Niemals passiert.

Dafür war sogar er bereit den Körper seiner Schwester zu opfern, dafür war er bereit sich zu opfern.

Er rannte um eine Ecke und lief genau einem Todesser in die Quere.

Der grinste sie an.

„Rollforg."

„Professor", der junge Todesser nickte ihn verächtlich an und hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, „Es ist lange her."

Kendrick nickte.

Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da entdeckte Rollforg das Bündel auf seinem Rücken.

„McCarthy!" fauchte er und senkte seinen Zauberstab ein wenig.

Als hätte sie ihn gehört, aber wohl doch eher nur gespürt hob sie ihren Kopf und er zog erschrocken die Luft ein als er ihr ins Gesicht sah.

„Benedict.", flüsterte sie energielos, „Lass uns vorbei. Ich werde das hier ungeschehen machen." Sie atmete schwer ein.

„Ich werde dich beschützten und sie wird niemals sterben. Wenn du jemals an mich geglaubt hast, dann bitte," sie machte notgedrungen eine Pause, denn sie hatte keine Luft mehr, „lass mich gehen." schloss sie, zuckte zusammen und ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Schmerzen.

Rollforg sah von ihr auf Kendrick und dann auf seinen Arm, wo das grüne Zeichen des Voldemordt leuchtete.

Hin und her gerissen wirkte er, er wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

„Ahh,..." es war ein hohes Wimmern das sie von sich gab, „töte uns oder lass uns gehen, wir haben keine Zeit mehr." Sie pausierte.

„Jetzt!" schrie sie dann.

Rollforg blickt einen Moment auf sie.

„GEHT, verflucht noch mal, Geht.", bellte er dann, „Ich werde euch den Rücken verteidigen. Los. LOS!"

Kendrick nickte ihm zu und rannte an ihm vorbei.

Rollforg drehte sich um und sah ihnen nach.

„Du hast besser nicht gelogen, Hohepriesterin, sonst sterbe ich hier umsonst, gegen einen übermächtigen Feind."

Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Ganges und wartete auf seine Eidkameraden.

Sie kamen nicht.

Kaum eine halbe Minute später jedoch, zuckte er zusammen und mit seiner Hand hielt er sich instinktiv den Unterarm. Das Brandmal schien Feuer gefangen zu haben.

„Man könnte meinen er hätte heute besseres zu tun als Verräter gleich zu bestrafen." Dann fiel er auf die Seite und war im nächsten Moment tot.

Kendrick hatte das Zimmer das für seine Schwester bereit gestellt war schon bald erreicht und riss die Tür auf.

Wie immer lag zu dieser Tageszeit saß sie in einem Lehnstuhl und starrte apathisch hinaus aus dem Zauberfenster welches auf den Schulhof zeigte.

Kendrick hatte keine Zeit sich bei dem Bild der gefolterten Körper die im Sonnenuntergang lagen zu übergeben sondern setze Brenda vorsichtig auf den Boden.

Sie war so schwach das sie kaum noch sitzen konnte.

„Kendrick. Schnell."

Er nickte.

Er nahm das scharfe Messer für das Brot das auf einer Anrichte lag und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Auf Wiedersehen." Sagte sanft, damit ging er auf seine Schwester zu, drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schnitt ihr dann den Hals auf.

Das Blut spritze weit heraus und fiel auch auf Brenda die gleich davor hockte.

Sie spürte wohl die Nässe auf ihrem Gesicht denn es verzog sich bestürzt.

„Es tut mir leid Kendrick." Flüsterte sie.

Der sah sie an, kniete sich zu ihr, seine tätowierte Haut schimmerte rot, küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund und lächelte dann.

„Damit auch ja nichts daneben geht, kleine Maus."

Er täuschelte ihr den Kopf und schnitt sich dann selbst den Hals auf.

Geräuschvoll fiel er in die Knie und fiel dann der Länge nach zu ihr.

Sie spürte den Luftzug und griff nach seinem Kopf.

„Du Idiot." sagte sie liebevoll und verfiel in ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Das Blut zweier Menschen, Eine gab ihr Leben als Wegzoll, der Andere um mir den Übergang zu erleichtern und mir von seiner Kraft zu geben. Ich verlange Einlass. Jetzt."

Im ersten Moment tat sich nichts, doch dann formte sich über ihrer verkümmerten Form ein weißleuchtendes Tor, es stülpte sich über sie und als es verblasste war sie fort.

Brenda lachte auf und strahlte ihre Freunde glücklich an.

„Draco, das hast du nicht getan!" fiepte sie und während der sie an sah als würde er sie im nächsten Moment lynchen, nickte Ginny nur bestimmend.

„Und ob. Mein Merlin, Ron war außer sich. Ich glaube hätte Hermine ihn nicht wieder zur Besinnung geholt wäre mein Ehemann jetzt totes Fleisch."

Tray nickte grinsend.

„Oh, Brenda, das hättest du sehen müssen. Drachenjunge ist einfach... oh, es war so lustig. Ich hätte sterben können vor Lachen."

China bedachte ihren Mann mit einem kalten Lächeln.

„Das dachte ich damals auch als Spider es mit dir abzog."

Tray wurde blass. „Bitte, erinnere mich nicht daran. Er... und seine.. ohhh wäh. Schlechte Erinnerung."

„Das würde mich jetzt aber schon interessieren," sagte Kendrick grinsend und auch Draco sah nachdenklich zu dem grünhaarigen Mann.

„Nichts," flüchtete Tray sich ins Unbekannte, „da war gar nichts."

Er wusste dass er damit nicht durchkommen würde als er dieses unheilbringende Leuchten in den Augen seiner Frau sah.

„OK, aber auch nur, weil Drachenjunge" er sprach es genüsslich langsam aus um Draco aufzuregen, „so nett darum bettelt."

„Ich bettle nicht", sagte Draco dazu nur trocken, „ich setze meinen Willen durch."

„Ach ja, willst du kleine Mistmade etwa sagen ich würde das nicht tun? Im Gegensatz zu dir vögle ich meine Frau wann immer ich will."

Draco grinste ihn an. Tray verzog schuldig sein Gesicht und starrte mit großen Augen zu China. Sie saß nur da und lächelte.

„Mein Liebster", flötete sie, „du wolltest natürlich sagen, du vögelst mich wann immer ich will, nicht wahr?"

Tray nickte einfach nur und setze sein atemberaubendest Lächeln auf.

Draco sah überheblich zu ihm.

„Wie ich schon sagte: Lusche."

Brenda verfolgte die Unterredung vergnügt als sie plötzlich etwas spürte. Augenblicklich stand sie auf und Kendrick schaute sie neugierig an.

Sie zeigte ihm „W C" mit ihren Fingern und er nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch zu, in dem es sowieso nur darum ging wer Drachenjunge als Erstes zum Schreien brachte.

Brenda nickte ihm noch zu und ging dann hinaus.

Es war nicht die Toilette die sie besuchte.

Sie stellte sich vor eine der Wände der Gänge und schaute vorsichtig nach allen Seiten.

Es war keiner zu sehen.

„Auf!" befahl sie.

Die Wand verschwand.

Dahinter wartete schon Rory der sie zur Eile drängte. Sie lief auf Engelsflügeln hinter ihm her.

Plötzlich hielt der helle Kater.

Brenda sah sich überrascht bis sie im dunklem Schatten Etwas entdeckte.

Es war eine Frau, ihre Haare waren türkis gefärbt, ihr Gewand war mehr Muggel als Zauberer, sie war voller Blut und ihr Gesicht, oh, ihre Augen.

Sie beugte sie zu ihr.

„Lumos credi hier." sagte sie und schon gingen rote, blaue, grüne und gelbe Lichter an.

Es war ein gutes Licht, leider zu gut.

Denn Brenda erkannte das Wesen vor sich.

„Fuck," war alles was sie dann sagte.

In Brenda lief alles auf Hochtouren.

Das zum Teufel war sie. In diesem Zustand, hieß alles war schief gegangen.

„Ich ...kannn nicht mehr la..ge, ...Welt.. alle Tot. ...Ändern bitte." hauchte sie, scheinbar unter großen Schmerzen.

Brenda sah sie an, und nickte.

Die Tränen rannen ihr die Augen hinunter.

Da ging er hin, ihr Traum von wenigstens noch ein paar schönen Jahren.

„Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck."

Dann drehte sie sich zum Kater und nickte ihm zu.

„Rory, sag Cathy es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr da bin. Aber ich denke sie hier wird auch gut auf euch acht geben.

Sie ist ich verstehst du. Nur sehr viel trauriger denke ich. Schaut ja dass sie getröstet wird. Und grüß mir Mark und Kralle."

Sie kraulte dem Kater noch einmal das Fell und küsste die Frau vor ihr auf dem Mund.

Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt begannen beide ihre Körper zu zucken, aber Brenda lies nicht von ihr.

Dann, auf einmal, war es vorbei, und Brenda stieß sich mit einem lauten Schrei von ihr weg und starrte die Frau vor ihr mit großen Augen an.

Die begann augenblicklich zu schreien.

So laut und voller Qualen, dass wenn dieser Raum nicht mit einem Zauber belegt gewesen wäre ihn jeder sogar noch im Fangorn Forest gehört hätte.

Brenda starrte noch immer auf die Frau vor ihr.

Der Schrei vergellte und die Türkishaarige redete wieder.

„Oh... nicht ...dacht ...so weh tun...ürd... . ...öte mich. Bitte."

Brenda nickte und in ihren Händen erschien ihr Dolch.

Sie starrte sie noch einmal an, dann stieß sie ihr das Stilett zwischen Schlüsselbein und Rippen hinein ins Herz.

Zweimal röchelte die Frau noch, dann war sie tot.

Brenda ging in die Knie und atmete schwer. Sie betastete ihren Körper, ihr Gesicht, starrte auf ihre Hände, fuhr sich über die Augen, klatschte in die Hände, fuhr sich über die Ohren und wirkte immer mehr wie eine vollkommen Verrückte. Ihre Atmung verfiel immer mehr zu einem kurzen, flachen Hecheln, sie begann hysterisch zu lachen, machte ein Kreuzzeichen vor der Leiche der Frau.

Dann wandelte sich das Lachen zu einem Schluchzen, das den Kater zu ihr her lockte.

Sie sah das Tier hob es auf und drückte es an sich.

Und dann begann sie zu weinen.

Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange.

Denn plötzlich starrte sie auf ihre Uhr und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie wurde erwartet. Sie fuhr sich mit ihren Händen über das Gesicht und jede Spur davon dass sie geweint hatte war nicht mehr sichtbar. Dann blickte sie auf den Leichnam, sie machte nur eine kleine Handbewegung und er zerfiel zu Staub, sie täuschelte dem Kater den Kopf und hob ihn dann in die Höhe bis er ihr ins Gesicht sah.

„Du wirst Cathy nichts davon sagen, mein Freund. Ich dulde keine Einmischung von Außen. Ich darf mir nie wieder Fehler erlauben, denn noch einmal überlebe ich so eine Reise nicht, egal wie lang sie ist. Ich habe es ihnen versprochen. Da ich nicht vorhabe sie zu enttäuschen: Solltest du also etwas davon ausplaudern, kastriere ich dich." Sie küsste das Tier auf den Kopf und lies es dann vorsichtig auf den Boden.

Er miaute sie an.

„Aber natürlich wird Kralle den Unterschied merken. Der kriegt doch alles mit. Dann soll er zu mir kommen. Aber bitte, sag ihm nichts. Denn nur ich kann es wirklich erklären. Tust du dass für mich?"

Wieder miaute er.

„Danke, Rory. Ich hab dich auch lieb."

Sie lächelte ihn scheu an und drehte sich um.

„Und," fragte sie als sie wieder zu ihren Freunden stieß, „Was hab ich verpasst?"

Kendrick grinste sie an.

„Rothaar hat uns die Tour vermasselt", erzählte er, „ sie hat ihn zu Verstand geküsst. Drachenjunge brabbelt jetzt noch."

Draco funkelte ihn böse an.

„Schließe nicht von dir auf mich, Kendrick. Ich brabble nicht. Ich philosophiere nur über die Lippen und Brüste meiner Frau."

Alle starrten ihn an als käme er von einem anderen Stern nur Ginny begann lauthals zu lachen, nachdem sie ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen hatte.

Keiner bekam mit, wie Brenda sie alle einen Moment lang wehmütig anstarrte, sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Augen wischte und sich schließlich zu ihnen setzte.


	5. In einem anderen Leben, so scheint es

**In einem anderen Leben, so scheint es fast**

Als die Stille zu viel wurde, schüttelte Lucius mit dem Kopf.

„Und der Kerl war jetzt dein Bruder, Mädchen. Meine Güte, der hasst dich aber wie die Pest. Und irgendwie macht er mir Angst. Der war kurz davor dich abzuschlachten."

Narcissa blickte ihn an als wäre er von einem anderen Stern, nickte kurz Mollandy zu und schleppte den Idioten aus dem Zimmer.

Von draussen hörte man ihre feine Stimme zu einer kalten Triade aus Schimpfwörtern verkommen.

Ginny stand da, blickte auf die Tür und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wollte er mich wirklich töten, DRaco."

Mit Unbehagen ncikte der Angesprochene nach einer Weile und nahm seine Frau in die Arme.

Mollandy wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Sie war nie gut mit Gefühlen gewesen, Gefühlen die nicht ihre eigenen gewesen waren und schaute nach links und rechts bevor sie sich klammheimlich aus dem Zimmer schlich.

Sie war nicht weit gekommen als Arthur sie aufhielt.

„Wohin gehst du –Mechthild."

Sie sah ihn lange an.

„Die zwei gehören uns, ist das klar."

Arthur nickte und seine so gespenstisch dunklen Augen blickten sie die ganze Zeit starr an.

„Das wusste sich schon seit dem ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe."

„Ach, ja. Und warum." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging langsam dem Flur entlang.

Sie hatte kein Interesse daran an etwas zu denken was sie so in dieser Art und weise berühren würde.

Sie und Kinder, das war doch ein Witz.

Sie hasste diese Gören, hatte sie schon immer gehasst. Hatte in Babys nie etwas gesehen was hübsch war und doch, schien sie mindestens zwei von ihnen in die Welt gesetzt zu haben.

Das war ein zutiefst erschreckender GEDANKE.

Arthur setzte ihr von hinten nach.

Er lies sie zwar weiter gehen, wich ihr aber nicht von der Seite.

„Sie hat deine Augen. Deswegen wusste ich es. Und sie hat nichts von einem Malfoy, deswegen musste sie meins sein."

Mollandy drehte sich zu ihm hin und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

Er war eine kümmerliche Erscheinung, selbst jetzt in dieser Maske die er wie sie alle trug, und sie verstand beim besten Willen nicht, was sie jemals in sein Bett hätte locken können.

Aber diese Selbstverständlichkeit, wie er vor ihr hier stand und so tat als wäre er besser als sie, als wüsste er besser bescheid, als könnte er hier irgendwas, was sonst keiner konnte- es war lächerlich.

Er konnte nichts.

Er war der nichtsnutzige Freund ihres Verlobten und das war der einzige Grund warum sie sich mit ihm abgab und jemals abgegeben hatte.

„Du hast mich geküsst." sagte er plötzlich und grinste sie von oben an. Er war etwas größer als sie. Unwichtig, dennoch größer.

„Ja und. Ich habe viele geküsst in der Nacht, Snapes Zeug mit Muggelbier ist ne schlimme Sache. Du warst in der Nähe." Sie blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann spiegelte sich Überraschung auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Du hast da doch nicht reininterpretiert, W… Berthold, mein Augapfel. So dumm kannst du doch gar nicht sein."

Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter, stellte sich neben sie und begann zu lachen.

„Du bist ein sehr selbstverliebtes Miststück, Mädchen. Alls was ich aus dieser schrecklichen Erfahrung geholt habe ist das du nicht küssen kannst. bitte. Ich kenne Harpyen die besser küssen könne als du."

Mollandy blickte zu ihm hinüber und nach einer Zeit entwickelte ihr Blick einen entsetzten Ansatz.

„Oh Merlin, dir gefällt der Gedanke das wir zwei... Du stehst auf mich… Wie erbärmlich du doch bist."

Sie lachte ihn aus.

Und er sah sie erstaunlich erwachsen an.

„Meine Liebe, würde ich auf dich stehen", er stand noch immer seitlich von ihr und stemmte seine linke Hand an ihrem Kopf vorbei in die Nahe Wand, „würde ich dich gegen die nächste Wand drücken", was er nicht tat, im Gegenteil drückte er sie mit seiner Freien rechten Hand gegen seinen starren Körper, „dich dort mit meinem charmanten Blick dazu überreden mich zu küssen," er hatte sie fest im Griff und fuhr nun mit seinem Mund zu ihrem rechten Ohr und flüsterte dann ganz leise, „und dann nach nur wenigen Sekunden wärst du bereit und willig alles zu machen was ich will."

Urplötzlich lies er sie los und grinste sie, seine Hände etwa in Augenhöhe erhoben, an, machte einen Schritt zurück.

„Aber daran hab ich kein Interesse bei dir. Außerdem gehörst du zu Lucius. Ich nehme nichts was ihm gehört, er nimmt sich nichts was mir gehört. Das ist der Sockel auf dem unsere Freundschaft gebaut ist."

Mollandy verdrehte die Augen und streifte sich ihr Gewand wieder zu Recht.

Merlin, das hier hatte ihr noch nicht mal eine Gänsehaut gemacht. Er war ja so nutzlos.

Beide gingen sie nebeneinander her, sie erreichten das Slytherinturmeinlassgemälde.

Arthur sprachleise die Formel des Tages, die verborgene Tür öffnete sich, er blieb stehen und lies sie vorangehen.

Als sie sich gerade wortlos voneinander trennen wollten, drehte sich Mollandy, bleichweiß um.

„Nicht du stehst auf mich, es ist dein Blut, oder? ODER!"

Er starrte sie mit kalten Augen an.

Nach einigen Sekunden nickte er.

„Oh, diese verdammte Scheiße aber auch", rief sie laut aus und ging auf ihn zu, „Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher, das es mich damit meint. Nicht irgend jemand anderen."

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe –dich- geheiratet. Das war ja wohl kaum Liebe."

„Nein, das war es wohl kaum."

Sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Wie lange?"

Arthur blickte auf ihren Mund.

„Seit deinem beschissenen Kuss, Moll-an-dy, davor war mein Leben gut, danach nicht mehr."

„Oh, … das ist ja ... Das ist einfach nur scheiße. Was sollen wir bloß tun?"

„Wir!" er grinste sie an. „Wir tun. Es ist deine Schuld Mollandy. Deine. Nicht meine. Ich habe dich nicht geküsst."

„DAS IST MIR KLAR, IDIOT." schrie sie und fuhr sich dann überrascht über ihren Mund. Leiser fuhr sie fort, „Das ist mir klar. Was sollen wir tun, fragte ich dich."

„Ich weiß es nicht!" Er bewegte sich nicht und stand noch immer etwas abseits von ihr, aber sie konnte sehen, er glühte fast schon vor Wut.

Sie konnte es direkt an ihrer Haut spüren.

„Niemand stellt sich zwischen das was ein Weasley will." flüsterte sie schließlich resignierend und schloss die Augen. „Noch nicht mal ein Weasley selbst."

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

Er war unbeweglich wie ein Stock.

Langsam drückte sie sich an ihn.

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Er starrte sie lange an.

Dann hob er sie, mit einer Leichtigkeit, die sie überraschte auf und brachte sie in ein anderes Zimmer.

Kaum hatte sich die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen, küsste er sie wie ein hungriger Löwe auf den Mund.

Widerwillig, alles in Mollandy sträubte sich gegen seine Berührung, öffnete sie langsam ihre Lippen und schon nach wenigen Sekunden fand seine Zunge Einlass.

Es dauerte erstaunlicherweise nicht lange, bis es ihr gefiel was er mit ihr machte und sie ihrerseits zu diesem Geplänkel einiges beisteuerte.

Nach wenigen Minuten ließen beide voneinander ab und starrten einander an.

Die Illusionen um ihre Körper waren gefallen und nun waren es ihre Maskenlosen Gesichter die unfähig die Wahrheit zu verschleiern dem anderen ins Auge fielen.

Mollandys Lippen waren voller als sonst, ihre Wangen erhitzt, ihr Atem ging schnell und abgehackt. In ihren Augen lag die pure Überraschung. Sie blickte in seine grünen Augen die von einer Wildheit besaßen waren, die sie noch nicht ein Mal bei Lucius jemals erblickt hatte, wie er sie von oben bis unten musterte, seine Augen eine lange Zeit auf ihren Brüsten haftend.

Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den nassen Mund.

„Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, Mollandy, aber" er grinste ihr ins Gesicht, „mir gefällst."

Mollandy erwiderte sein Lächeln optimistisch.

„Schläfst du jetzt bitte einfach mit mir? Oder muss ich dich dazu erst überreden?"

Arthur schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Sag es davor. Ich will es hören."

Seine Augen waren immer noch wild, aber sehr viel kälter als davor.

Sie lächelte besonnen.

„Ich will dich. Mir gefällt es und... du küsst noch besser als es sich alle erzählen."

Arthur grinste.

„Tja, genau das was ein Mann hören will, liebe Moll-y."

Er lies sich den Klang langsam über die Zunge gleiten. „Mo-lly. Ja, das gefällt mir. So hat dich davor noch niemand genannt. Nur ich, meine Kreation. Dabei bleiben wir."

Er hatte sich über sie gebeugt und hauchte ihr seinen heißen Atem in den Nacken. Seine Finger fuhren unter ihren Rock.

„Oder etwa nicht."

„M—olly…" hauchte sie schwach, „klingt gut."

Sie konnte sein Grinsen spüren als er sie wieder küsste.

Es war spät in der Nacht als sie wieder erwachte, er lag, den Schlaf der Seligen vollziehend, auf seinem Bauch neben ihr und schnarchte leise vor sich hin.

Sie war noch immer ganz paff von der vorangegangenen Erfahrung.

Das war einfach nur absolut wow gewesen.

Sie, die Vergleiche ziehen konnte, hätte niemals gedacht das Weasley auch nur Ansatzweise so etwas wie Leidenschaft in seinem Körper haben konnte, aber hohoho, das war gerade zu animalsch gut gewesen.

Lucius war immer ein zärtlicher Liebhaber gewesen, der Werwolf mit dem sie einmal, sehr angetrunken geschlafen hatte (Sie hatte sich ihn mit Poppy geteilt, hehehe), war ziemlich krank-gut gewesen, aber das war… sie hatte noch nicht mal gewusst das ihr so was gefallen würde, da musste es Weasley Arthur, Idiot mit Riesenohren, keinem Geschmack, keinem goldnen Dublönchen und potthässlich sein, der es schaffte sie in Höhen zu versetzten die einfach genial und ausbaufähig waren.

Es irritierte sie zutiefst das sie sich bisher nur mit anscheinend nutzlosen Kerlen abgegeben hatte.

Und das es der Idiot nicht war.

Erstaunlich.

Inmitten ihrer guten Laune, etwas was sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erhofft hatte, durchbrach ein heftiger Schmerz ihren Körper.

Sie bekam mit das sie kurz aufschrie, Arthur neben ihr fragend den Kopf hob und sie sobald er sie zucken sah sanft niederlegte, sie bekam mit das er sie fragend ansah, er sie wohl was fragte, sie es aber nicht verstand, und … dann war plötzlich nichts mehr da.

Arthur wachte vor Molly wieder auf und sah sich um.

Die letzte Woche lag ihm noch frisch im Gedächtnis und es irritierte ihn zutiefst wieder in seinem richtigen Körper zu stecken und wieder diese alten Wehwehchen zu spüren die er so überhaupt nicht vermisst hätte.

Langsam erkannten seine Augen etwas von der Umgebung, er beugte sich hinunter zu seiner Frau und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Molly, Schatz, Honigbärchen, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er bemerkte ihr Nicken, und half ihr sich langsam aufzurichten.

„Und bei dir?"

Er lächelte sie an. „Ja, es geht mir gut. Es ist gut nicht mehr jung und dumm zu sein."

„Ja. Das denke ich auch…" sie blickte zu ihm auf, und fuhr ihm durch seine Haare.

„Du bist nicht mehr schütter, Arthur. Die Haare wie als du jung warst."

Er blickte überrascht noch oben und fuhr sich dann durchs volle Haar.

„Das hält sicher nicht lang. Gewöhn dich lieber nicht dran."

Sie kicherte, „Tu ich nicht.", und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seine fast pelzige Brust.

„Solange die da bleiben wo sie sind."

Er küsste sie liebevoll auf die Nase und lächelte sie dann an.

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich verhalten habe, Molly. Das war …" er blickte entschultigend an ihr vorbei zur Türe des Zimmers, „schon ich, aber eben auch nicht. Ich war damals sehr verliebt in dich. Und das…"

Molly legte ihm ihren Zeigefinger über die Lippen.

„Das weiß ich doch. Arthur, diese Woche hier ändert nichts daran dass wir uns ineinander verliebt haben. Dieses Gespräch wie wir es da hatten, gab es doch niemals. Du hast dich doch wirklich um mich bemüht und… ich war leider lang genug zu dumm es zu kapieren."

Er nickte, wirkte aber betreten.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Aber warst du wirklich seit diesem schrecklichen Kuss auf mich scharf?"

Arthur nickte grinsend zu ihr hinüber.

„Dann muss ich dich ja noch mehr lieben. Dass du so lange brav warst."

Er sah sie komisch an.

„Ich war nicht unbedingt brav" er kratze sich hinter seinem Ohr, „aber ich habe aufgehört sobald wir uns zum zweiten Mal küssten."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Wangen und streichelte mit einem Finger hinter seinen Ohr.

„Dafür habe ich ja auch gesorgt, liebste „Mannhure" von Gryffindor. Ich habe jedem Mädchen das die nachschaute einen wirklich schlimmen Fluch an den Hals gehext."

„Welche Mädchen?" fragte Arthur, während er seine Hand unter ihren Rücken schob.

Molly legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und machte es sich bequem.

„Du hast sie damals wirklich nicht mehr beachtet oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zu ihrer Überraschung legte er seine Stirn kurz in Falten.

„Aber an die eine Nackte erinnere ich mich noch, die plötzlich vor mir stand. Das war ziemlich schräg."

„Ach du meinst Poppy."

„Genau, Poppy. Warum hat sie das eigentlich gemacht."

„War ein Test. Ob du untreu wirst."

Rr zuckte mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich sah er sie komisch an.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich wieder erwachsen?"

Beide sahen sich entgeistert an.

„Mein Baby. Oh mein Merlin. Oh mein, hast du Ron gesehen, mit der kleinen Panswrick, ich….Und Ginny."

Er nickte.

Schließlich stand er auf und reichte seiner Frau die Hand.

Fast wehmütig starrte er auf ihre nackte Figur.

„Deine Schwangerschaftsstreifen sind weg."

Molly blickte an sich runter. „Und meine überflüssigen Pfunde auch." Fast überrascht griff sie auf ihre Brüste. „Schauen so gut aus wie neu."

Arthur brachte nur ein Nicken zusammen.

Molly dachte kurz nach.

„Wir sind gealtert, im normalen Sinne, von unseren jugendlichen Körpern aus, nicht wieder in unsere verbrauchten Körper zurückgekehrt. Das heißt…." sie blickte auf seinen Kopf und fuhr ihn durch die Haare, „die werden dir bleiben."

Nach einer kurzen Weile hatte sie sich aus dem Slytherinturm geschlichen und gingen mit schnellem Schritt in Richtung Ginny und Draco, als sie ein paar nackte Füße durch die Gänge laufen hörten.

„Molly, Arthur." viel mehr sagte ein überaus nackter und… erregter Remus Lupin nicht, als er an ihnen vorbeischoss und in Richtung der Krankenstation lief.

Molly blinzelte.

„War der gerade…?"

„Ja."

„Und…?"

Arthur nickte.

„Wow!"

„Naja…" warf Arthur beschwichtigend ein.

„Ich hoffe die Kleine ist auch wieder erwachsen sonst hat der arme ne lange Nacht vor sich."

„Ach so, ja!" erwiderte Arthur erleichtert.

Kurz blickte sie verwundert zu ihm, dann begann sie zu lachen.

„Oh, manchmal bist du einfach nur so süß, Arthur. So süß."

Nach einer Weile, nach den sie erkannten das sie nicht wussten wo Draco und Ginny ihren geheimen Eingang hatte und auch keinen Schimmer hatten wo Ron war, schnappten sie sich aus einer der nicht so berühmten Kammern ein paar Decken und beschlossen wieder mal auf dem Astronomieturm zu schlafen, das hieß, wenn er nicht schon besetzt war.

Am nächsten Tag machten sie sich auf zum Frühstück und liefen dank einer glücklichen Fügung ihrem jüngsten Sohn in die Arme.

Molly sah ihren armen Jungen an und wollte ihn umarmen doch er liess sie nicht.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Du hast es gewusst und es mir nie gesagt, Mama. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, aber du hast es mir nie gesagt." Er sah zu seinem Vater. „Ihr habt es mir nie gesagt."

„Du hast dich verwandelt."

„Ich habe getötet, Dad. Ich habe getötet. Warum habt ihr es mir nicht gesagt. Pansy ist fast wegen mir gestorben. Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" wiederholte er noch einmal eindringlicher.

„Ron, ich… dachte nicht… dass"

„Was? Du dachtest nicht was! Das hilft mir gar nichts, das du nicht dachtest das…"

Pansys Räuspern holte ihn aus seiner beginnenden Wut.

„Ronnielein, ich habe Hunger. Soll ich alleine gehen?" fragte sie zuckersüß, ihre Stimme war ganz hoch.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an.

„Natürlich nicht, Süße. Ich komm ganz gleich, das dauert nicht mehr lange."

„In Ordnung."

Sie zog sich wieder etwas zurück.

Ron schnaufte tief durch und sah dann seiner besorgten Mutter wieder ins Gesicht.

„Du hast auf voller Linie versagt. Ich bin ein Monster. Und deswegen will ich nichts mehr mit euch zu tun haben. Lasst mich ja ihn Ruhe. Ich habe es ohne euch überlebt, jetzt weiß ich dass ich alles andere auch überleben kann."

„Ronald Wealsey, dass kannst du nicht ernst meinen!" Mollandy sah ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

Doch scheinbar tat er dass denn er drehte sich nicht um als er wegging und noch ihm gehen leise sagte, dass sie nicht mehr seine Mutter sei.

Molly blickte ihrem Sohn nach und dann in die erschütternden Augen ihres Mannes.

„Dass kann mein Baby doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? ODER?"

Arthur sah sie nur leise an.

„Was haben die mit meinem Kind gemacht, sag es mir. Wo ist mein Kind?"

Arthur nahm sie nur in Arme, antwortete darauf aber nicht.

Er starrte nur stumm seinen Sohn hinterher und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.


End file.
